Hikari no hime (need better title)
by ChibiChaos Mage of Chaos
Summary: Usa has been freed from her prision but what's this? Chaos lives? Chapter 20 Uploaded. Can Kurt save them all? Will Mystic survive?! X-men E xover with Sailor Moon, Kurt/Usa all da way!
1. Default Chapter

ChibiChaos: Ok, I'm going to be nice to the scouts, this time ^_^  
  
Hiiro: *sighs* Why are you doing this to me?  
  
ChibiChaos: Hiiro, I have to expand my writing  
  
Hiiro: Couldn't you expand it within the Gundam Wing/ Sailor Moon crossovers?  
  
ChibiChaos: Of course not Hiiro, now we have a special guest during this story, everyone, welcome Kurt *beams*  
  
Kurt: Er...  
  
ChibiChaos: *glomps Kurt* OK peeps, this is going to be a Kurt/Usa ficcy  
  
Kurt: Do I get a say in this?  
  
ChibiChaos: No, now, in this story, I am going to call Usagi...Hikari, Usagi (I think it means bunny of the stars, right?)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing...nani? HIIRO!!! Gomen ne, I meant, I don't own Sailor Moon or X-men evolution.  
  
On With The Story  
  
Destiny  
  
Two people sinned and betrayed their hime.  
  
In order to cover up their sin,  
  
they showed her and her friends a false future and destiny.  
  
But when the real destiny came,  
  
They weren't prepared, and parished.  
  
Except for one,  
  
who was doomed to an icy prison until she could complete her destiny.  
  
The Hikari no hime.  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: How was that for a prologue?  
  
Hiiro: It's a poem  
  
ChibiChaos: No...oh wait, yes it is.  
  
Kurt: I liked it, I think I'm going to like zis story.  
  
ChibiChaos: You'd better  
  
Hiiro: I still say Usagi is mine  
  
Kurt: What are you zaying? I'm the one Usagi is paired up with in this fic, deal with it.  
  
Hiiro: NO, SHE'S MINE  
  
Kurt: MINE!!!  
  
Hiiro: MINE!!!  
  
ChibiChaos glares down at chibi chibified Hiiro and Kurt.  
  
ChibiChaos: First of all, Usagi is NOT a possession, secondly, IF YOU DON'T STOP FIGHTING, I WILL MAKE THIS A USA/TODD FICCY!!!  
  
Kurt: You vouldn't really do zat, vould you?  
  
Hiiro: This is the author that made me watch as Usagi was kissed by the evilest guy in the fic.  
  
Kurt: Who, Magneto?  
  
Hiiro: O_O??? who? Nevermind, it was some guy named Chaos, but my point is that, YES!! She will would make this a Usa/Todd fic, if she gets annoyed.  
  
Kurt: Better not get her annoyed zen, I can't stand Todd.  
  
ChibiChaos: OK, that's enough, ja ne minna-chan, if you have any ideas, REVIEW ME!!! Oh and I need people for Kitty, Lance, Evelyn, Todd (well, maybe not Todd, but you get the picture) Oh, and vote if  
  
1. Kurt is the prince of Saturn (he just fits that role SO perfectly)  
2. Usagi should meet the Brotherhood guys  
3. Pluto and Mamory should still be alive (so Usagi can kill them)  
4. I dunno, maybe Chaos or Galaxia should arrive as a surprise (I mean Galaxia when she's good)  
  
JA NE!!! 


	2. unlocked secrets

ChibiChaos: Well, I'm back, to write the next chappy of this story  
  
Hiiro: *glares at her* Why are you writing this again?  
  
Kurt: Vhat is you problem?  
  
Hiiro: *gives Kurt the death glare*…  
  
ChibiChaos: *sighs* those two have been at each others throats for hours, Hiiro, stop glaring at poor Kurt  
  
Hiiro: *sputters* POOR KURT!?  
  
ChibiChaos: =P, leave Kurt alone Hiiro.  
  
Hiiro: Demo, demo…  
  
ChibiChaos: *death glares Hiiro* NOW!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Well, anyways, I don't own Sailor Moon or X-men evolution, other good people do.  
  
Hiiro: How do you know they're good?  
  
ChibiChaos: Cause they wrote and drew these really great shows ^_^  
  
On With The Story.  
  
The senshi glared at the green haired lady and dark haired man, one of the blondes was being cradled by her friend, sobbing. The green haired lady looked at her with concern written on her features, "Gomen Nasi hime," she began, moving forwards to comfort the stricken girl, but was cut off by two others, "Iie, you're not sorry," snapped the sandy haired woman, the chestnut haired girl dressed in green next to her nodded in agreement, "You shouldn't have done that, we could all die now and it's all your fault." She shouted.  
  
"Usako," pleaded the man, Usagi merrily turned away from him and shook in Rei's arms, Rei glared at him in furry as he reached for Usagi and smacked his arm away, "Iie, you've done enough, just leave us alone, go back to your fucking mistress," she snarled (ooh, I wrote a BAD word  
  
Hiiro: You are so immature), Mamoru looked hurt (YES!!! DIE MAMO-BAKA, DIEEEE!!!), "It was a mistake, an accident, it could have happened to anyone," "Demo…why did you lie," Usagi choked out, Mamoru shrugged, "I dunno, cause I was ashamed of doing it," (HE SHOULD BE!!!) "Then you shouldn't have done it," Usagi said coldly, her friend nodded her head, and helped her up, "Let's get out of here Usagi," she said as the other senshi left, Usagi nodded her head, "Yeah, let's get this over with, we know what's going to happen." She turned and walked away, a small hand grasped hers, "Okasan why are you mad at Tousan?" Usagi stared at the younger girl before looking up at Mamoru with such furry in her eyes, "You didn't tell her?" she asked quietly, both Mamoru and Setsuna flinched from the anger that lined her words, Usagi blinked down at the little girl and shook her head, "Chibiusa, I…" she trailed off and walked away, leaving the family of three alone. (OK, I think we all know what has happened here  
  
Readers: *blank looks*  
  
ChibiChaos: *sighs* didn't think so)  
  
Chibiusa ran off crying, how could they, how could they not tell her, how could they do that to her mamma (technically Usagi isn't her mother in this story demo, she's so used to calling her that, I wanted to be nice), she coninued running until she bumped in to a person (gee, you wonder) she looked up to see a startled lavender haired girl, "Oh, gomen nasi," Chibiusa started when the girl smiled at her, Chibiusa suddenly noticed she was wearing a sailor suit, it was a lot like Saturn's only a lighter shade of purple and yellow bows. In her hand she held a long staff with a cresent moon at the top, "Small Lady, how are you?" Chibiusa jumped back, "I, I don't deserve to be called Small Lady," she muttered bitterly, the girl smiled again, "Don't fret, she doesn't hate or blame you for any of this, demo…she is afraid of the inevitable, it is a dark future this planet has," Chibiusa glanced at her, "Who are you?" the girl blinked, "I am the hidden senshi, Sailor Destiny, I only come when times are desperate, and I fear that the times have become very grave." Chibiusa looked at her new friend sadly, "This means we'll all die doesn't it?" Destiny shook her head, "Iie little one, the hime will survive, in a way," Chibiusa looked at her in curiosity, "What about me? Will I dissapear if those two die?" she spat the last three words out, Destiny shook her head again, "Iie, because you were born in the timesteam, you will not fade demo, you will be lonley, no one will remember you when the battle ends," she glanced at Chibiusa, "would you like to stay with me, until the time comes for destiny to repeat itself, or would you perfer to have the same fate as Tuski-hime?" Chibiusa blinked as she concidered her options, "Will I grow older with you?" upon seeing the other senshi shake her head (she seems to do that a lot) she nodded, "I will go with you and wait until Usgai needs my help." Destimy smiled, took her hand and lead the little girl in to the portal. (OK, little update, Chibiusa here is just that, a chibi, so I've decked her down to a five year old again, she's SO kawaii ^0^, gomen nasi if this causes problems)  
  
During the same time Chibiusa was having her long, deep and meaningful conversation with Sailor Destiny, the others were obviousy in the middle of a battle. (Gee, what a surprise) Usagi looked on helplessly as her friends fell and didn't get up, she weeped when their star seeds were pulled from them, she narrowed her eyes when she realized that two were missing. "You cowards," she tossed to the winds, "you cowards, how dare you do this to us and not face the consiquences," (yeah, I know, weird Usagi behaviour, demo, it's a serious situation) two blurs ran in front of the attack that was heading her way, Usagi turned around but already knew what had happened as the remaining star seeds floated past her to the EVIL being known as Chaos/Sailor Galaxia. She whiped away tears of grief for the little girl that she had thought was hers, "Iie," she whispered softly and lifted her head to see Chaos/Sailor Galaxia laughing her head off as she prepared another attack to finish off the remaining senshi, "IIE!!!" she screamed as the attack grew closer and closer. "IIE!!!!" the star seeds of her friends (and ex-friend and ex-love) shook in their binds and shot towards her, encircled her, embraced her and finally joined with her own star seed, causing her to fall to ground with pain shooting through her heart as she was transformed into Sailor Cosmos.  
  
All this was being watched from a pool, where the destinies are first written, two sets of eyes watched as Usagi failed hers, two sets of eyes wept for their hime.  
  
Sailor Cosmos glared at Chaos/Sailor Galaxia, Chaos smiled and powered up, "Do you really think you are strong enough to stop me hikari no hime?" she taunted. Sailor Cosmos ignored her and powered up too, "Chaos, I can not destroy you, but I can banish you temporarily," she shouted as she sent her attack at the evil senshi, Chaos laughed and threw her attack too. Both battled to defeat the other, finally Chaos got the uperhand, but Cosmos got her just before she herself was hit, Chaos laughed as she stared to dissapear in to black dust, "I'll see you soom hikari no hime, we'll meet again…" Cosmos watched her own hands as they froze along with the rest of her body, "I failed my destiny once, I will not next time," she whispered as she fell in to suspended animation.  
  
A thousand years later, Proffessor Xavior discuved an enourmous crystal burried beneath mountains of snow, it was perfect except for one flaw, in the middle, was the shape of a woman…  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: So minna, how was that?  
  
Kurt: I didn't get any part in zis chapter  
  
Hiiro: *snorts* Good thing too, the less time you have with Usagi the better  
  
ChibiChaos: Hiiro, don't be mean to Kurt, don't worry Kurt, next chapter is when you come in and rescue Usagi.  
  
Kurt: How?  
  
ChibiChaos: Uh…I haven't quite figured that bit out yet ^_^  
  
Kurt & Hiiro: -_-;;;  
  
ChibiChaos: Ok, minna, I need sugestions for a better title and vote for  
  
Kurt is the prince of Saturn (he just fits that role SO perfectly)  
  
Usagi should meet the Brotherhood guys  
  
Pluto and Mamory should still be alive (so Usagi can kill them)  
  
HOW THE HELL DOES KURT WAKE USAGI UP?  
  
Ja ne minna, and don't forget to vote, oh, um…do you think Chibiusa should join up with the x-men to keep an eye and an ear out for Usagi's awakening? Ja ne ^_^ 


	3. Chibiusa's entrance

ChibiChaos: *sniffles* Oh, I feel so loved o^_^o  
  
Hiiro: *snorts and continues hacking into military bases*  
  
Kurt: Does…does he do anything else but zat?  
  
ChibiChaos: Huh? *glances at Hiiro* oh, um…ignore him, he's gone into soldier mode, he wont get off that computer until he's hacked into and deleted every file in that system.  
  
Kurt: Riiiiiiiiiiggggggggghhhhhhhhhttttttt  
  
Disclaimer: Kurt, will you do the honors?  
  
Kurt: Fine, fine, ChibiChaos doesn't own X-men evolution or Zailor Moon, other people do, people who can draw.  
  
ChibiChaos: I CAN TOO DRAW KURT!!!  
  
Last Time (heh heh, I love doing these)  
  
A thousand years later, Professor Xavior discovered an enormous crystal buried beneath mountains of snow, it was perfect except for one flaw, in the middle, was the shape of a woman… (gomen nasi for all the spelling mistakes last time)  
  
(uh, can someone tell me the name of Scott's little bro, I know it, I've just forgotten it ^_^;;;) Sailor Destiny (or Sai, it means intelligence, in her human form) watched as Chibiusa glanced in the pool, "He's still alive, isn't he?" she asked. Destiny nodded, "Hai, unfortunately, he is," Chibiusa looked up at her, "Was he reborn?" Destiny nodded her head again, "Hai, the earth needed him to protect her while hikari hime is sleeping," "And what about after she awakens?" Destiny raised an eyebrow, "Hmm, he'll probably loose his memory, the hikari wont look at him anyway, besides, I sense a change in him. Her soul mate is down there anyway, he wont let her go without a fight (hai, I'm talking about Kurt)" Chibiusa glanced at her, " Okasan and Mamo-baka weren't really supposed to be together were they, I'm beginning to think you set this all up, so she could find the right guy," Destiny smirked slightly at Mamo-baka, "You could be right little one…" she paused as she considered something and turned back to the little girl, "How would you like to go back to earth, and keep an eye on things," Chibiusa looked at her suspiciously, "What's the catch?" Destiny smirked, "You'll become a 16 year old, go to high school and you'll be a mutant," Chibiusa looked at her in confusion," A what?" "A mutant, you'll have powers that you can use without transforming, but you'll have to hide them from normal people and from Xavior and Mystic." Chibiusa grinned, "Cool, powers, demo, why do I have to stop these people from knowing," Destiny glanced at her, "Because I'm not sure which one is the good team or which one Mamoru is going to end up in," Chibiusa blinked, "So, I stay neutral, until we find out, right?" Destiny nodded her head as Chibiusa grinned again, "Ok, I'll go, it'll be fun to be a teenager, I'm sick of being a five year old all the time." Destiny smirked as they vanished into a mansion (that strangely enough happened to end up next to Xaviour's institute) Chibiusa checked out her new body in glee, "So, where am I going and what do I do?" "You're going to Baville high (I think that's the right spelling), keep you senses open so you know when Hikari is awakening, Mamoru is approaching and Chaos is coming, got it?" Chibiusa nodded, "Hai, demo, it'll take a while till I'm used to wearing casual cloths to school," Sakura smiled.  
  
Mystic (I'm just going to call her Mystic until I know what her principal name is) glanced down the names of new students on the list and stopped at one, Tuskino, Usagi, she frowned, 'strange name,' she thought as she passed it to the teacher.  
  
Chibiusa (I'm still going to call her Chibiusa just to tell the difference between her and Usagi, k?) glanced up at the sign above the building she was about to walk in to, "Baville high, well, at least I'm in the right place," she grinned and sprinted up the stairs, and crashed in to some one else who happened to be sprinting up the stairs. "Watch where you're going," shouted the guy she had run in to, Chibiusa smoothed her hair back (it's still in it's usual hairstyle) and glared at the boy, "Watch where I'm going, why don't you watch where you're going," she snapped and turned to walk in side when her arm was grabbed, "Let me go," she hissed, her eyes narrowing. The guy smirked, "Or what?" she cursed him in Japanese and glared at him, "Jerk, let go," a pale beam shot from her finger tips and knocked him away, Chibiusa glanced at him before running inside. Pietre (is that the right spelling?) watched her leave with faint surprise and grinned, "So, we have a new mutant who can join us."  
  
"Class, we have a new student joining us today, welcome, miss Usagi, Tuskino." The teacher announced as Chibiusa raced into he classroom panting, "Kon…konichiwa minna-san, watashi wa Tuskino, Usagi," "What the hell?" exclaimed a cheerleader loudly, "is that like, alien talk?" the class burst out laughing and Chibiusa glared at her, "Iie, it's Japanese, that's where I grew up, do you have a problem with that…you're majesty?" she asked sarcastically as she bowed mockingly. The cheerleader glared at Chibiusa as the class stared laughing at her. "Well, like, at least I don't have pink hair, what are you, a mutant or an experiment?" she sneered, Chibiusa looked at her in mock surprise, "Gee, how observant of you, I never thought you'd notice that I have pink hair, if you must know, it's merrily a gene, no biggy, it just makes ME look more interesting then you, you baka" she glanced at the teacher, "so, where do I sit?" the teacher gulped a few things and pointed to a seat next to (here it comes) Todd. Chibiusa shrugged and stared walking, on her way, she made sure she past the cheerleader and zapped through her chair legs with her laser fingers, the lasers were so tiny, you couldn't see them. It wasn't until about half way through class that her revenge took effect, the cheerleader lent backwards, the chairs leg's that were cut slipped and she ended up on her backside. Todd and Pietre (who had arrived) glanced at Chibiusa suspiciously but she looked at them with innocent filled eyes, 'revenge is SO sweet,' she thought happily. An overwhelming sense of evil invaded her senses, 'Iie, not now, she' s not ready,' Chibiusa glanced out the window, 'he's back, Chaos is back, he's too early.'  
  
During recess, she was approached by Lance and his crew, she raised an eyebrow, she knew who they were, they were part of the brotherhood. "What do you want?" she asked as she continued looking through her locker. Lance smiled, "We know what you are," she blinked, "Yeah, I know what I am too, I'm Japanese." Lance's smile thinned, "No, we know that you have special powers, well we want you to know that you're not alone, we have them, and we could help you learn to control them," she raised an eyebrow, "And, what makes you think, I'm going with you? I could just as easily choose to go with the x-men." Lance scowled, "Those goody too shoes, think that humans will accept us, we know that's not going to happen," "Oh, and what if they don't?" Lance smirked, "They will wage war on us, because they fear us, but we will triumph," (ok, sorry if I make him sound weird or anything) Chibiusa banged her locker shut, "Iie, I will not help you or the x-men, I have orders to stay neutral, besides, have you ever seen the effects of war? If you do wage war against humans, it will only end in tears." She walked away, leaving the brotherhood staring after her, "Yeah, their tears," Lance managed to sputter after a while, but he wasn't quite as confident, Magneto had said they would loose no one, but…how would he know, had he been in a war before?  
  
Chibiusa waited for Sai to pick her up, "Hey," she turned towards the voice, "Scott, right?" she asked, he nodded, "Do you want a ride home?" she raised an eyebrow, "Does this have anything to do with me telling the brotherhood off? Or is it because I'm a mutant?" he shrugged, "Probably the first one," she rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Iie, gomen nasi, demo I'm waiting for Sai-chan to pick me up," a yellow convertible stopped in front of her, "Hey, chibi, come one, we gotta go," Sai shouted, Chibiusa smiled at Scott, "This is my ride, see ya." She jumped in the car, which raced away from the curve, "REMIND ME NEVER TO RIDE WITH YOU AGAIN!!!" shouted Chibiusa as they disappeared from sight.  
  
Chibiusa watched as Sai raced around her bedroom packing a suitcase, "Umm, I take it you know which team is the good one?" Sai blinked at her, " I would have thought you had guessed by now." Chibiusa grinned, "The x-men, right?" Sai nodded, "Yep, that's them." Chibiusa blinked, "You know that Chaos is back, right?" Sai nodded her head, "Exactly why you're going to the x-men, their founder, professor Xaviour, has the hikari hime, I thought she was safe with him, demo…" she looked Chibiusa straight in the eye, "you have to wake her up as soon as possible, find her and wake her up, if you can't, find someone who can." Chibiusa nodded as she helped Sai pack.  
  
"Students, we have a new college," stated Professor X, the students looked at him, "please welcome, Miss. Usagi Tuskino," Chibiusa bounced in, "Hey, minna-chan." Scott blinked at her, "But, I thought you were neutral." Chibiusa grinned at him, " Hai I was, demo, Sai-chan decided this place was best, "No need for innocents to die," she said. "Like what's your power?" asked Kitty, Chibiusa smiled, "This," she pointed and little beams of light shot out of her finger tips, "Ooh, so that's like, what happened to Chelsea's chair." Said Kitty, Logan raised an eyebrow, "Oh, and what happened to her chair?" Chibiusa grinned in embarrassment, "Ah, well, you see, I kind of cut through the legs of her chair and humiliated her in front of the class." "Like, she deserved it," announced Kitty. "By the way," Chibiusa glanced at Professor X, "I'm looking for a big crystal," Xavior looked at her in surprise, "Indeed?" "Yeah, it's big enough for say, a woman to fit in." Xaviour blinked and turned back to the students, "I think, it's time I showed you all something, though, how miss. Tuskino knew about it, I don't know." The students followed the professor in to a room they had never been in before.  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: Ack, ok, I know that had a LOT of Chibiusa demo, I needed for her to get in to the x-men some how and, and next chapter Usagi gets free and yeah.  
  
Kurt: You said I would be in this chapter.  
  
ChibiChaos: *looks nervous* Well…well technically you are, I mean it said students didn't it?  
  
Kurt: *grumbles*  
  
ChibiChaos: Ok peeps, don't forget to vote for couples  
  
Chibiusa/ Scott  
  
Chibiusa/ Scott's little bro, whose name I don't know  
  
Chibiusa/Lance  
  
Chibiusa/Pierre (help me find the right spelling for that)  
  
Chibiusa/Todd (umm…I really don't see that but…)  
  
Chibiusa/Even (is that his name?)  
  
And  
  
Should Kurt be the Saturn Prince (Hotaru's bro)  
  
Should Usagi meet the brotherhood?  
  
Who should free Usagi and how?  
  
Um…when does Mamo-baka come in and how is he different?  
  
Ok, don't forget to vote for all of these things, JA NE minna-chan ^_^ uh…where's Hiiro? 


	4. It cracked

Evil Duo is sitting in his Gundam, destroying the Peacecraft Academy  
  
E.D: BWAHAHAHAH!!! Die, evil academy, die!!!  
  
Oh, my mistake, that's the normal duo.  
  
ChibiChaos: Duo…as much as we enjoy watching you burn the school down…  
  
Duo: IT'S NOT A SCHOOL, IT'S A BUILDING OF TORTURE!!!  
  
ChibiChaos: Right, whatever you say Duo, demo, I have to get on with writing my story and my computer happens to be in that school so, would you hand it to me before destroying any more of the building?  
  
Duo: Huh? Why don't you borrow Yui's?  
  
ChibiChaos: It IS his computer  
  
Duo: Oh *reaches in and grabs the computer* here you go *hands it to ChibiChaos* excuse me while I continue destroying the school.  
  
ChibiChaos: No no, go right ahead *walks off*  
  
Duo: *goes on a school destroying rampage*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men evolution or Sailor Moon cause I still don't gots no money *rattles piggy bank and a dollar falls out* Uh….let me rephrase that *dashes off with layers following*  
  
Last Time (heh heh, I still love these)  
  
The students followed the professor in to a room they had never been in before.  
  
Now  
  
Scott looked around the room they were in, "I don't understand professor, we've never been in this room before." Kurt was more interested in what was in the room, "Vat's this professor?" he asked, pointing at the crystal in the middle of the room. "That's what we're here to find out," said Xavour, looking at Chibiusa. Chibiusa gulped and smiled weakly, "Uh…well you see…" she was cut off as the ground started shaking, she felt strong negative vibes, "Nani?" she whispered as she glanced around the room, "he's too early, neither are ready yet," the group looked at her in surprise, "Do you know what could be causing this?" asked Scott, Chibiusa barely glanced at him, she was searching around the room with her eyes, they paused on Kurt, "I wonder," she said softly as she moved towards him, "Vat?" he asked as he started moving backwards, "I didn't do anyzing," he protested. Chibiusa stopped when the building shook again, she closed her eyes, Sai, we need help, Chaos is here, she told the other girl telepathically, On it was the answer, the building stopped shaking for awhile. Chibiusa smiled and turned to the crystal, she reached out her hand and touched the surface, energy vibes blasted her senses, she was seeing white. Chibiusa was flung across the room in a crackling white energy ball. She swore in several different languages, making sure none where English or German (for obvious reasons) but the general message got across. She jumped back as a section of the roof crashed to the floor, "Professor, we can't let anything happen to this crystal, I'll explain later," was all she said as she ran outside. The other x-men stood there blinking for a while, "Uh, does anyone know what just happened here?" asked Alex the others stared at him before leaving the building to find Chibiusa. Back in the room, the crystal cracked.  
  
"BWHAHAHAHA!!!," cackled Magneto as he crumbled everything metal in sight, (I don't know if he really laughs like that but it came at the spur of the moment.) his students stared at him like he was a lunatic, "Uh…should we help him?" asked Freddy, they stared at him, "Help him what? Destroy cars?" asked Lance as he watched one fly over head. He glanced over to the side, "Hey, isn't that Usagi, the new girl?" he asked. The others looked over to where he was pointing, "Yeah, who would forget that hair," said Pietro (sp.?) "Yo, what is she wearing?" asked Toad. Chibiusa was wearing Sailor Pluto's sailor suit except with black where the dark green was and crimson where the purple was, in her hand was the time staff, 'I might not like it, but I have the powers of Pluto and Earth, better use them while I can,' she thought. "Dead scream," she muttered, the ball of energy blasted in to Magneto's side. He turned and smirked, "Well well, what have we here? Is that you my love?" Chibiusa froze, "That voice," she muttered, "I know that voice…" her eyes widened and narrowed as she gripped the staff harder, "Mamoru, you traitor, I thought you died," she growled, the brotherhood boys stared at her, "Who is Mamoru?" asked Lance, "Yo, why is she glaring at the boss man like that?" asked Toad. Magneto smirked even more, "Well I did, but as you can see, I was brought back stronger then ever," Chibiusa growled, "Yeah, only cause of Chaos," Magneto laughed, "Don't you see it foolish child? I AM CHAOS!!!," (queue evil music and laughter) "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!" shouted Chibiusa, "To take what is rightfully mine," said Magneto (I'm just going to keep calling him Magneto for the sake of it) as he turned towards the building and froze, "I sense something." He looked at Chibiusa, "Who is it?" he asked, "Wha…what?" she blinked at him, 'How did he notice so quickly?' "Quick girl, tell me which one it is, or I'll destroy the lot of them," he shouted, "and I'll start with you're new friends." He turned towards the x-men and raised his hand, dark energy started to gather. "5…4…3…2…you're running out of time little one," he grinned at Chibiusa who glanced helplessly around, her gaze landed on Lance, "Onegi, you've got to stop him, he'll kill them and then you." She shouted. Lance shook his head, "Why should we believe you?" he smirked, Chibiusa shook her head and looked around desperately, an idea formed, "Garnet flash," she whispered (that's the name of the attack I think) Magneto turned around but didn't make it, "Ahh," he screeched as he held his eyes, Chibiusa dashed around to the other side of him, "DEATH SCREAM!!!!" she pushed most of her energy into the blast. When the smoke cleared Magneto was breathing and bleeding heavily, "Come one,'' he indicated his head to the brotherhood gang, who shrugged and left, "This isn't the end, little one," he hissed as he left. Chibiusa collapsed onto her knees in exhaustion. "I think, explanations are in need," said the professor as Alex helped her up.  
  
"That's the whole story," said Chibiusa after an hour of talking, "Zo, your zaying, zat, zat's a real girl in zere?" asked Kurt as he pointed at the crystal, Chibiusa nodded, "Yeah," she narrowed her eyes at him again. He blinked, "Vy do you keep doing zat?" She frowned, "Gomen, you're energy signal's familiar, that's all, but I can't remember who it's familiar to," as she chewed her lip trying to remember Kurt examined the crystal, "Hey, it's cracked," he exclaimed. Chibiusa looked up, "Wasn't that where you touched it?" she asked, "Yeah," said Kurt nervously, "But I didn't crack it." Chibiusa considered something and shoved Kurt on to the crystal, "Hey," he protested as he came in to contact with it. He froze as he heard a faint cracking sound behind him. Kurt turned around, there in the middle of the crystal was a huge crack going right through the middle. Chibiusa glanced at Kurt, "I thought so…" she smiled.  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: Well, what did you think?  
  
Duo: WAHOO!!! *continues destroying school*  
  
ChibiChaos: Hmm, tell you what peeps, whoever can guess the word that will make Duo stop destroying everything in sight gets umm….*looks around* um….WING ZERO!!!  
  
Hiiro: NANI!?  
  
ChibiChaos: Yes, if you get the right word that makes Duo stop destroying things, you get Wing Zero ^_^  
  
Hiiro: THEY DO N….*gets kicked in the shin by ChibiChaos*  
  
ChibiChaos: Here is your clue, it's six letters, Haruka calls one person this all the time and it's Japanese. And don't forget to vote for couples minna-chan  
  
Chibiusa/Alex is in the lead  
  
Demo I can still use  
  
Chibiusa/Scot  
  
Chibiusa/Lance  
  
Chibiusa/Toad  
  
Chibiusa/Even  
  
Chibiusa/Pietro  
  
K? And vote for other couples too.  
  
Hiiro: *grumbles while rubbing his shin*  
  
ChibiChaos: JA NE ^_^ 


	5. USAGI RETURNS!

Duo: Hey peeps, um…hey, where's ChibiChaos?  
  
Kurt: *arrives* Hey Duo, where's ChibiChaos?  
  
Duo: Don't know, maybe Wu-man does, hey Wu-man, where's ChibiChaos?  
  
Wufei: FOR THE LAST TIME MAXWELL, MY NAME IS WUFEI, NOT WU-MAN, NOT WU- CHAN, NOT WUWU OR FEI-CHAN, IT'S WUFEI!!!  
  
Duo & Kurt: Wuwu? *turn and look at each other* Wuwu? *burst out laughing* Wu *chuckle* wu? *giggle*  
  
Wufei: *blushes* My mother used to call me that  
  
Duo & Kurt: *laugh even harder*  
  
Hiiro: *arrives* Hey, where's ChibiChaos? She's late, as usual…Oh, a note *reads note* Gone to give Wing Zero wax and polish, be back soon, ChibiChaos. NANI?! WING ZERO!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *runs after her*  
  
Disclaimer: Wufei: *glares at Kurt & Duo who are still laughing* ChibiChaos does not own Sailor Moon or X-men evolution, and she'd better get back soon if she wants to find these two still in one piece *chases after Duo & Kurt with his sword*  
  
Last Time  
  
Chibiusa glanced at Kurt, "I thought so…" she smiled.  
  
Now  
  
The x-men stared at Chibiusa, "You thought what?" sputtered Scott, Chibiusa looked at him in confusion, "You mean you haven't noticed?" "NOTICED WHAT?!" exploded Logan, Chibiusa blinked and pointed at Kurt, "That's Hotaru's brother," they stared at her, "I have a zizter?" asked Kurt. "He has a sister?" asked Rouge, "Wait, when did that happen?" asked Kitty. Chibiusa blinked, "Er…well, he had a sister about 2 thousand years ago," The x-men fell over, "Don't joke with me like zat," pleaded Kurt, Chibiusa scowled, "Demo, it's true, he was Hotaru's brother about two thousand years ago, I think I would know, my Okasan told me about them, in fact, Hotaru was my best friend," "How could she have been, she must have been at least two thousand years old," gapped Alex. Chibiusa sighed, "I thought I already explained the rebirth bit," "Ohh," the others nodded their heads, "Nice to know we're all awake here," Chibiusa said sarcastically. "Perhaps, this will all be clearer in the morning," suggested the professor, Chibiusa shook her head, "Iie, I want to do this tonight, right now," she glanced at the crystal, "Kurt, give that thing another tap will you?" Kurt obligingly gave the crystal a tap with his fingers, "Now vat?" "We wait." It happened slowly at first, the outside cracked a bit and eventually made it's way to the middle, Chibiusa glanced up when she heard the sound of glass breaking. She smiled and bowed, "Konichiwa, hikari no hime." The white haired girl was still the same age she had been when she was frozen, "My word," breathed the professor as she clenched her fingers to free them of stiffness, "She's an angel." Muttered Kurt as he looked at the white hair haired tenshi. Usagi looked up and grinned when she spotted Kurt, "Konichiwa, koi (sp.?)" Chibiusa glompe the girl, "Usa-mamma, you've been asleep for so long," Usagi was turning blue, "Chibiusa, I don't appreciate being throttled to death on my first day awake," Chibiusa blushed and let go, "Gomen ne, demo I am so happy to see you again." Usagi grinned, "Whatever happened to that spoilt pink haired spore I despised so much?" Chibiusa lifted her head proudly, "She grew up." Usagi smiled, "I can see," she glanced around, "I don't suppose, you're going to tell me where I am are you?" she asked Kurt, seeing he was the only one she was familiar with apart from Chibiusa, he blinked, "Wha…oh, um…zis is zhe Xaviour school for ze gifted." (I think that's the name) Usagi nodded and looked at Xaviour, "And would you be the headmaster of this school?" Professor X nodded, Usagi grinned, "Then do you have room for one more?" "There's always room for one more," replied the professor as he left, "Usagi, would you show our new guest to her room?" Usagi looked at Chibiusa who grinned at her and lead her to her room. "Ashute (sp.?) koi," she whispered to Kurt as she left, he blinked but took it was a compliment, "Yeah, you too." Chibiusa giggled as Usagi grinned and left with her.  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: *arrives* OK peeps, I have the results of my little thing, the winner is *drum roll* …SEEKING SERENITY!!!! Good on you girl, you have just won, WING ZERO!!!! Ah, where's Wing Zero? Come on, I had it ready for this chapter, HIIRO!!!!!! I'm really sorry about this, it's that humanity chip I stuck in him, damn thing's on a high again, so, instead you get this big block of chocolate while I go and hunt down Hiro and get Wing Zero back, K?  
  
Wufei: MAXWELL!!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO NATAKO?!!! SHE'S PINK, AND NOT JUST ANY PINK, PEACECRAFT PINK!!!!!  
  
Kurt and Duo: *snicker* We, thought you'd appreciate it as a memory to your mother, Wuwu *crack up laughing again*  
  
Wufei: THAT'S IT, MAXWELL, WANGER, YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!! *chases after them with his sword, again*  
  
ChibiChaos: *sweatdrops* Um….did I miss something? Well, whatever, Listen minna-chan, tell me couples or I'll start choosing them, and you might not like them cause I like to make unsuspecting couples. Coming up, Usagi meets the brotherhood guys, what does she think of them, and more importantly, what do they think of her? I have no clue so GIVE ME IDEAS!!! And now for the couples.  
  
So here they are  
  
Chibiusa/Alex  
  
Chibiusa/Even  
  
Chibiusa/Todd  
  
Chibiusa/ Lance  
  
Chibiusa/ Pietro  
  
Chibiusa/Scott  
  
JA NE minna-chan and don't forget to vote. ^_^ Oh, and Rona, I'll send Duo AND the rest of the gang to blow up your school, in fact, I'll come and help them, JA NE!!!!! 


	6. Usa's first day

Hiiro: BWAHAHAHAHA!!! MY WING ZERO, MINE YOU HEAR =p  
  
ChibiChaos: *smirks and whips out the remote Seeking Serenity gave her* Eat hair dye *squirts PEACECRAFT PINK hair dye on him* Oh, and it's a non remover, arigato Seeking Serenity, this came in really handy. Here's WING ZERO just like I promised *sends Wing Zero to Seeking Serenity in a BIG box* Now Hiiro, I hope you've learnt your lesson.  
  
Hiiro: ONEGI DR. J, MAKE ME ANOTHER GUNDAM!!!  
  
ChibiChaos: *sighs* Guess not.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men evolution or Sailor Moon, people with LOTS of money do.  
  
Last Time  
  
Usagi looked at Chibiusa who grinned at her and lead her to her room. "Ashute (sp.?) koi," she whispered to Kurt as she left, he blinked but took it was a compliment, "Yeah, you too." Chibiusa giggled as Usagi grinned and left with her.  
  
Now (oh, I forgot to mention, the couples have changed, I'll tell you at the end K?)  
  
Usagi walked with Chibiusa to her class, "So, Chibi, what have you been up to?" she asked, not looking where she was going. Chibiusa opened her mouth to speak when they both crashed in to something, "And here I thought I was safe from the curse of the clumsy," muttered Usagi, Chibiusa giggled as they both glanced up to see what they had bumped in to. "Oh, it's you," Chibiusa muttered in a flat voice, Usagi blinked at her, " Chibi, you should be more polite," she scolded gently, "Now who sounds like my mother," Chibiusa groaned. Usagi grinned and jumped up, "Konichiwa, watashi wa Hikari, Usagi." "Oh great, another Usagi," Lance groaned. Usagi graced him with a puzzled frown, "What other Usagi?" "He means me, if you hadn't noticed, I'm not a chibi anymore." Reminded Chibiusa, Usagi glanced at her, "I might stop calling you Chibi, when you stop acting like one." And flounced down the hall to her class. Chibiusa frowned, "She's hiding," and walked after the other girl. The brotherhood guys stared at each other before going to class (they seem to do that a lot ne?)  
  
Usagi entered the class with Chibiusa as the teacher introduced her, "Class, we have yet another new student joining us," Usagi grinned at the class, "Konichiwa minna-chan, watashi wa Hikari, Usagi." Chibiusa smirked as students looked from her to Usagi, "What is this, a Usagi marathon?" asked Chelsea after she got over her shock. Usagi blinked at her and grinned evily, "No, that's a Chibiusa." She said pointing to Chibiusa, 'and you are in trouble' she thought as she used her mind to trip Chelsea's chair up, causing her to fall to the ground AGAIN in humiliation. Chelsea's face burned as she tried to cover up her underwear and get back in to her chair. Chibiusa grinned as Usagi joined her, "Like I alsways say, if your going to get mad, don't forget to get even." Usagi muttered, Chibiusa giggled, Todd looked at them oddly (Hiiro: Like he can talk  
  
ChibiChaos: Don't be mean Hiiro.)  
  
Todd greeted the others with his usual "Yo," Lance glanced at him (hey that rhymes, sort of) "What can you tell us about the new girls?" Todd blinked and thought back on the lesson before, "Yo, not much, but I can tell you this, don't get them pissed off, they have a thrist for revenge if you do." Lance nodded and considered what he had said, "So, you think they'll join the brotherhood?" "I doubt it," was Pietro's response, "Usagi (Chibiusa) didn't seem to like Magneto to much and they were both with the x-geeks, but I wouldn't mind seeing Usagi in that skirt again." he added. The others sweatdroped and tried to ignore the image he had placed in their heads.  
  
Usagi watched the students leave for lunch, "Usagi-mamma, what's wrong, you're hiding something." Said Chibiusa as she joined her on the roof. Usagi sighed and looked up at Chibiusa, "It's nothing Chibi, demo, is Mamoru alive I felt him last night." Chibiusa nodded reluctantly, "Hai, he is, he tried to take you last night." Usaig looked over at the principal's office, "I get bad vibes from there, demo, I don't know why." Chibiusa looked over to where Usagi was looking, "Don't worry about it, it's the principal, all principals are evil." Usagi smiled and nodded before going with Chibiusa to the cafateria.  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: So minna, what did you think?  
  
Hiiro: I want my Gundam back  
  
ChibiChaos: Go tell someone who cares  
  
Hiiro: *goes to find Seeking Serenity*  
  
ChibiChaos: He is…weird, anyway minna, here are the winning couples for Chibiusa so far  
  
Chibiusa/Alex  
  
Chibiusa/Todd  
  
Chibiusa/Lance  
  
And possibly, if I get a vote  
  
Chibiusa/Pietro.  
  
I want more votes guys come on.  
  
Oh yeah, Kurt is now the prince of Saturn, Usagi will have an argument with a teacher at school, she will meet Mystic and dicover he true identity and…some of the other guys may fall for her.  
  
I NEED GUYS TO FALL FOR USA  
  
Todd?  
  
Lance?  
  
Pietro?  
  
Even?  
  
Scott?  
  
Alex?  
  
I don't care, I just like to complex stories, and I'll try to have more romance in the next chappy (I hate writing romance) Ok? Ok, JA NE!!!!! 


	7. Usagi's first day, continued

ChibiChaos: Hello peeps ^_^ Hiiro isn't here right now, he's got a tummy ache  
  
Hiiro: *in the background* Gee, I wonder why when it was only Duo and Kurt hanging around the food.  
  
ChibiChaos: *giggles* You're so silly Hiiro, why would they have done that?  
  
Hiiro: *in the background* Wha? Did you say something?  
  
ChibiChaos: *sighs* He's found the Nintendo 64, I knew I should have hidden it, he'll break it within the hour.  
  
Hiiro: WHAT DO YOU MEAN GAME OVER?!  
  
A BANG, a CRASH and a gunshot is heard from the background.  
  
Hiiro: Um…ChibiChaos, we're going to need a new Nintendo 64 again.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon or X-men evolution, although I'm trying to win that case against the current owners.  
  
Last Time (this is the chapter before the note)  
  
Usagi looked over at the principal's office, "I get bad vibes from there, demo, I don't know why." Chibiusa looked over to where Usagi was looking, "Don't worry about it, it's the principal, all principals are evil." Usagi smiled and nodded before going with Chibiusa to the cafeteria.  
  
Now  
  
Usagi ran with Chibiusa to the cafeteria, if there was one thing Chibiusa had learnt about Usagi is NOT to get in her way when there's food, of course, no one else knew this fact so, TOO BAD FOR THEM!!! Chibiusa sweatdroped at the bodies flying everywhere as Usagi dashed to the food, 'Man, she really hasn't changed, I wonder why she eats so much anyway.'  
  
Usagi paused once she had her food and glanced around the room, everyone stared at her, Usagi sweatdroped, "Eh heh, gomen nasi," she muttered as she joined the x-men. They stared at the load on her tray, and as she started to consume it, "Like, where do you put it all?" Kitty asked, Usagi glanced up with somber eyes, "If I told you, I'd have to kill you," was all she said before continuing her eating. Kitty blinked in surprise but ignored the on coming questions she wanted to ask.  
  
Mystic glanced out the window and watched the students eat their lunch, she frowned when she saw Usagi with Kurt, 'Who is she and why is she so friendly with Kurt?' she thought, 'I'll just have to ask Magneto about her.'  
  
Usagi did well in her lessons, 'Must be Ami's spirit,' she thought, "What do I have next…" she glanced down at her schedule, "Hmm, mythology, this should be interesting," she muttered as she entered the classroom. "Class, today we are going to work on the legend of the moon kingdom (couldn't resist gomen)," the teacher began in her prissy voice, Usagi snickered and wondered how much they'd gotten right. "The moon kingdom was about two thousand years ago, it was ruled by Queen Selenity of the moon kingdom, the daughter of the queen was princess Serenity, she had four guards, the princesses of the neighboring planets and her lover was the earth prince…" the teacher stopped when Usagi slammed her chair in and made towards the door. "And just where do you think you're going miss Hikari?" she asked, "Hopefully to a class that doesn't teach such rubbish," snapped Usagi as she fumbled with the door, "You find this legend rubbish?" the teacher asked, "No, I believe very strongly in this legend demo the way you tell it is rubbish," Usagi finally managed to open the door, Todd glanced at Chibiusa to see her shoulders shacking as she tried to contain her laughter. The teacher scowled at Usagi and pointed to the front of the class, "Since you seem to know so much about this legend, why don't you tell the class about it." Usagi blinked, "Sure," and flounced to the front of the class, "Konichiwa minna-chan, I'm supposed to tell you the real story about the moon kingdom, k? So here we go." Todd glanced at the tenshi beside him again who was still laughing, Usagi grinned at the class, "Right, so, about two thousand years ago, there was a time called the Silver millennium ruled by Queen Selenity, the queen did have a daughter called Serenity, one of the other planets had a child too, the Queen of Saturn had a son, the princess and the prince met and became good friends, this eventually evolved in to something more. There was also a prince on earth, he had heard about her beauty and power and when he met her on her 16th birthday, he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame, he convinced her mother to engage her to him, saying she loved him when she really hated him," the baka' she thought before continuing, "On the day of the announcement, the kingdom was attacked and everyone died, the Queen used the last of her power to seal the evil away and send her daughter and her court to the future to awaken if the evil ever escaped," Usagi took a deep breath, "And that's all there is to it," she finished and sat down at her desk again. The class stared at her before bursting in to applause, nobody had EVER stood up to the teacher like her, and the story was pretty cool too. Usagi flashed them a victory sign as the bell rang, announcing that school was over.  
  
Usagi grinned at her friends, "Sugoi, that was a fun day," 'Ah yes, that has to be Ami,' she thought, Kurt blinked at her, "School, fun? When did zat happen?" "It didn't I just thought today was fun," replied Usagi, Chibiusa nodded her head, "I'll say, she embarrassed Chelsea in the morning and told the teacher she knew more about the subject then her, which she did," Usagi grinned, "It was an easy subject, mythology," she added to Kitty who was opening her mouth. Kurt blinked, "Mythology, when did zay start teaching zat?" Usagi shrugged, "I dunno," she looked up when she felt someone watching her, 'I don't like this' she thought but smiled at the others before jumping in the car next to Kurt, "Have fun walking back," she called to Even, Scott and Jean, Jean smiled, "We're going to the library first, could you tell the professor we'll be late?" Usagi raised an eyebrow but nodded, "Hai, I'll tell him," she said slyly. Even blinked, "Why would you want to go to the library?" he shrugged, "I'll catch you later," he called as he skated down the ramp. Usagi smiled, "Come on Kurt, what are you waiting for, drive (ok, I have no idea if Kurt is actually old enough to drive but he can for this chappy K?)" He grinned as Usagi gave him a peck on the cheek and left for the mansion.  
  
Mystic growled when she saw Usagi peck Kurt on the cheek, "Brat," she mumbled, "Who does she think she is, the little slut." "You shouldn't call MY tenshi that," warned a voice from the corner of the room, Mystic turned, "Magneto," she gasped, Magneto frowned and turned as the brotherhood guys entered the office, "I want you keep Kurt away from Usagi," he ordered, Mystic smiled, for once she agreed with his decision, "Oh, Mystic, I'm not doing this for you," Magneto said as he turned to leave, "I have an interest my tenshi, I just don't want any brats coming along spoiling my chances of getting her back," he smirked, 'I need to get a new body,' Chaos thought as he saw the groups stares, 'one that's younger, this one's too old,' he looked at the brotherhood guys, 'One of them I think, Mamoru will still follow my orders, with the right motivation,' Chaos smirked as he silently chose his new host, 'I'll get him tomorrow,' he thought.  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: Yeah, so um…what did you think, creepy ne?  
  
Hiiro: When is that new Nintendo 64 coming?  
  
ChibiChaos: Soon Hiiro, *whispers* don't tell him, demo it's already here. Now, which member from the brotherhood is Chaos going to choose as a new host?  
  
Lance?  
  
Pietro?  
  
Todd?  
  
Freddy?  
  
One of these guys *holds hands in a prayer* Please be Pietro, please be Pietro, ok, so um…I'll try to get the next chappy out soon, any suggestions are welcome, MUCH!!!  
  
COUPLES!!!  
  
Chibiusa/Lance  
  
Chibiusa/Todd (I think this one is going to win at this rate)  
  
Chibiusa/Pietro  
  
Chibiusa/Ales  
  
Chibiusa/Scott  
  
AND GIVE ME SUGESTIONS TO WHAT USA AND KURT CAN DO NEXT CHAPPY, GET YOUR HEADS OUT OF THE GUTTERS I DON'T WRITE THAT SORT OF STUFF!!!  
  
JA NE!!! 


	8. Thoughts

Wufei: It's too quiet…ok, what did you guys do?  
  
ChibiChaos: *opens her eyes very wide* I don't know what you're talking about Wu-chan  
  
Wufei: It's Wufei  
  
ChibiChaos: Whatever.  
  
Wufei: Your up to something aren't you?  
  
ChibiChaos: *feigns hurt* How can you say something like that?  
  
Wufei: Quite easily.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't even bother suing me, I own nothing except pocket lint, I'm trying to save it up for Zelda Oracle of Ages on Gameboy, so there P  
  
P.S: I lost the case against the current owners T_T  
  
Last Time  
  
Mystic growled when she saw Usagi peck Kurt on the cheek, "Brat," she mumbled, "Who does she think she is, the little slut." "You shouldn't call MY tenshi that," warned a voice from the corner of the room, Mystic turned, "Magneto," she gasped, Magneto frowned and turned as the brotherhood guys entered the office, "I want you keep Kurt away from Usagi," he ordered, Mystic smiled, for once she agreed with his decision, "Oh, Mystic, I'm not doing this for you," Magneto said as he turned to leave, "I have an interest my tenshi, I just don't want any brats coming along spoiling my chances of getting her back," he smirked, 'I need to get a new body,' Chaos thought as he saw the groups stares, 'one that's younger, this one's too old,' he looked at the brotherhood guys, 'One of them I think, Mamoru will still follow my orders, with the right motivation,' Chaos smirked as he silently chose his new host, 'I'll get him tomorrow,' he thought.  
  
Now (I would just like to add that I haven't seen very far in to the series, I've only seen up to Alex)  
  
Usagi giggled as the car roared around the bend, "You're a real slow poke, do you know that?" she taunted the boy next to her. Kurt blinked at her, "To slow?" he asked in surprise, Usagi nodded her head, "Yeah, my grandma could go faster then you, and she's dead." Kurt scowled, challenge danced in his eyes (I love writing details) "Fine zen, I'll show you little girl," he shouted as he shoved the car in to high gear. Usagi gulped and wondered if she'd done the right thing in taunting him.  
  
The car screeched to a halt in front of the mansion, Usagi got out dizzily, "That is the last time, I tell you to speed," she sputtered as she collapsed, Kurt caught her as she fell and smirked, "To much to handle hmm?" Usagi glanced up at him shrewdly, "You could be a little more sympathetic." Kurt nodded, "I could, I could, but then it wouldn't be as much fun to gloat." Usagi scowled but aloud him to help her inside, "Fine, demo, can you promise me something?" Kurt looked at her, "What?" "Promise not to tell the others, they'd have a field day." Kurt laughed, "Don't worry, I wasn't planning to, I'd get grounded for a week for taking the bait and speeding." Usagi grinned, "Good, blackmail material," Kurt raised an eyebrow as she danced up stairs, "Aren't you forgetting something?" Usagi stopped and thought, "Oh yeah," she jumped down and gave him a kiss before scrambling up stairs again. Kurt watched her go in confusion, 'That wasn't what I meant,' he thought but left it, he knew Usagi wasn't dumb, her happy attitude simply gave that impression.  
  
Pietro fell into his bed, 'Man, I hate school,' he thought (welcome to reality buddy) he thought about his day, first he was late cause he'd stopped too long at the café, next he'd been run over by not one, but TWO girls, not that THAT was too bad in itself, I mean, they were pretty hot girls but still. Then he'd been run over by the same girls at lunch so he hadn't gotten any food, he'd gotten a least six more detentions for not handing in homework, damn x-men never got in trouble, how'd they manage to finish they're homework and fight against him and the others? Finally Magneto had flipped his lid, did he have a crush on the white-haired chick or something? If he did, Pietro pitied Kurt. He paused his train of thought when his stomach growled, 'FOOOOOOOODDDDD!!!!!!' was his main thought as he rushed down stairs. (I have NO idea if that's how Pietro thinks or acts so gomen if he's OOC)  
  
Lance flopped on to the couch and grabbed his gameboy (I'm thinking about mine at the moment, gotta get new batteries) 'What a day,' he thought, 'First he'd gotten called in to the principals office for starting a fight with that geek Scott, when he hadn't even thrown the first punch, then Todd got all weird on him, no scratch that, Todd way always weird, Todd was acting weirder, something to do with that Pink-haired girl. Magneto had lost it, raving on about the Usagi the white-haired girl, or tenshi as he'd described her, Lance had checked in the library. He shuddered from the memory, but he'd learnt that tenshi means angel in Japanese…since when could Magneto speak Japanese? The only good thing about today was that Kitty had smiled at him (Awww, that's soooo kawaii  
  
Wufei: Quick, somebody get me a bag *gets kicked by ChibiChaos*  
  
ChibiChaos: You are such a critic) There was the bright spot for his day, his dream girl had smiled at him. Lance sighed as he heard Pietro clomping down the stairs shouting, "FOOOOOOODDD!!!" at the top of his lungs.  
  
Todd watched Pietro and Freddy eat in disgusted fascination from the safety of the chandelier, he couldn't decide which one was worse. 'Those two are going to eat us out of house and home,' he thought and reconsidered this, 'Well, they'll eat Lance out of house and home anyway.' (remember, Todd eats bugs) His thoughts turned to a certain pink-haired angel and he sighed, he'd tried to make a good impression on her, really he had. Sure he could have tried harder but it was kind of difficult when one, you're friends are watching and two, when a certain blond boy in glaring at you with fire in his hands. Todd sighed again, to put a long story short, he'd botched the whole thing up. His day hadn't really been that great anyway, to start off, he was late, as usual, he got a dozen detentions, as usual, he'd been threatened by life and limb, as usual, strangely enough by Scott's stupid brother again but oh well. He'd been cold to his angel, oh that stung, and finally, Magneto had gone insane, really, he was way to old for Usagi's white-haired friend. He turned back to the matters at hand and concentrated on getting dinner.  
  
Freddy continued shoveling food in his mouth, not bothering to think about his day. (I seriously don't know much about Freddy's character)  
  
Magneto paused at the door in front of him, 'Do I really need to do this, it takes so much energy to change hosts.' He thought to himself, 'why am I doing this again?' he thought of the strange looks he'd gotten after raving on about his tenshi, 'oh, yeah, that's why.' He swung a fist down on the door three times, on the third strike, it opened. Magneto blinked in surprise and chucked to himself, he didn't even need to go in, his new host was right there in front of him, "Can we talk?" Magneto asked as he drew the boy outside.  
  
Usagi's head snapped up as she felt the shift of power, 'What's happened?' she asked herself. She settled back under her sheets and continued reading, but she couldn't get rid of the lingering feeling that something was very wrong.  
  
Chaos peered through the eyes of his new body and smirked, 'Much better,' he thought and glanced at his reflection in the window, 'yes, I think Usako will like this body,' he glanced down at the dead body of what used to Magneto. 'Pity,' he thought as he trudged up the stairs, 'and Mamoru had been such a good host, too bad I never keep my old hosts.' he almost laughed at the irony of it, Mamoru had come back to life at his hands, only to die at them.  
  
FIN  
  
Wufei: Ok, I have a new mission, I don't know where the others are, so too bad for them if they don't come.  
  
ChibiChaos: I wouldn't do that if I were you.  
  
Wufei: Good thing you're not then *climbs in to his Gundam* AHHHHHH!!! MY HAIR, MY CLOTHS, MY SEAT, YOU'VE COVERED IT AND ME IN PINK PAINT!!!! PEACRECRAFT PINK, YOU ARE DEAD!!!  
  
ChibiChaos: Heh heh, I…gotta go now, you know, Wufei being all mad and everything, ja minna-chan.  
  
Still wanna know who Chaos's new host is  
  
Todd  
  
Lance  
  
Pietro  
  
Freddy  
  
And I've decided whoever the host is, falls for Usagi as well.  
  
Couples for Chibiusa  
  
Todd  
  
Pietro  
  
Alex  
  
Scott  
  
Hurry up minna-chan, I reveal their identity's next chappy, and give my ideas ^_^ JA NE!!! 


	9. Chaos revealedto the readers

ChibiChaos: YOU DAMN COMPUTER!!!! HOW DARE YOU ERASE MY FILE!?  
  
Hiiro: Calm down ChibiChaos, it's only a computer file  
  
ChibiChaos: Demo, demo…my file T_T Well anyway minna-chan, todays the day, or chapter in this case, that I announce who our lucky winners are ^_^  
  
Hiiro: Oh joy  
  
Wufei: You're not aloud to be mean to me anymore, you heard Rona  
  
ChibiChaos: Hai hai, I won't, I've got four more g-boys to torment.  
  
Trowa, Quatre, Hiiro & Duo: *sigh*  
  
ChibiChaos: By the way, you all have to go and blow up Tenshi no Shi's school.  
  
Duo: YES!!! YOU ARE A VERY SMART PERSON!! DOWN WITH SCHOOL, DOWN WITH SCHOOL!!!  
  
ChibiChaos: Now look at what you've done. So, here they are, my winners in the story.  
  
Chibiusa is with…Todd  
  
Chaos's new body is…Pietro, I was going to have Lance but I like him and everyone ignores Pietro so, yeah.  
  
P.S: I don't own X-men evolution or Sailor Moon  
  
On with the story  
  
Last Time  
  
Chaos peered through the eyes of his new body and smirked, 'Much better,' he thought and glanced at his reflection in the window, 'yes, I think Usako will like this body,' he glanced down at the dead body of what used to Magneto. 'Pity,' he thought as he trudged up the stairs, 'and Mamoru had been such a good host, too bad I never keep my old hosts.' he almost laughed at the irony of it, Mamoru had come back to life at his hands, only to die at them.  
  
Now  
  
Usagi stared out the window, she'd finally given up on sleep, 'Something's wrong, something's…missing,' she realised, 'demo what?' She reached out with her senses, until she reached the furthest points of the town, suddenly she snapped her eyes open, "Iie," she whispered.  
  
Chibiusa watched as Usagi dashed down the stairs, "Usa…" she called after the other girl, and tried to catch up to her, "Us…Usagi, what's wrong?" Usagi paused at the door and turned to face Chibiusa, one word left her mouth, "Chaos." The effect was almost imediant, Chibiusa gasped and shivered in terror, "Mamo-baka," she whispered, "it must have been him, how else could he have survived?" Usagi nodded slowly, "Hai, demo, I didn't sense Mamo-baka with Chaos…in fact…I didn't sense him at all." She said thoughtfully, the two glanced at each other, "Should we tell them?" asked Chibiusa as she jabbed her tumb over her shoulder, Usagi scowled, "It's not fair to keep the truth from them…demo, if we did tell them, it'd put them in great danger, I don't know if we should risk that." Chibiusa stared down the hall, "We could, just leave it for now," Usagi sighed, "Hai, I think that' s the best option, we will tell them when the time is right," The two smiled at each other and walked down the hall.  
  
The X-men (including Chibiusa and Usagi) entered the school, "I can't believe you're actually on time Usagi," teased Chibiusa, Usagi mock glared at her, "Oh, and as if you're never late," she retorted. Chibiusa sniffed and swept in to the classroom, Usagi giggled, "It's strange, I would have thought she'd be more like Set…I guess she's been hanging around me too often," she finished trying to push the image of Setsuna out of her mind, then realised why she couldn't, Setsuna was standing right in front of her, Setsuna smiled, "Konichiwa, I'm the new exchange student," Usagi smiled thinly and strode swiftly in to the classroom, 'Onegi, don't let her be in this class,' she silently pleaded. Thankfully the fates decided to be nice and Setsuna was obviously put in a different class.  
  
"IIE!!! LATE LATE LATE LATE," Chibiusa chanted over and over again as she dashed down the hall, 'Damn science teacher, trying to hit on me,' she growled and sped up, only to crash in to the person around the corner, "DO YOU MIND!!! I'M LATE!!!" she shouted, her patiance (if she actually had any) finally colapsing. Todd's cheeks went pink in anger (awwww, how kawaii ^____^) " Yo, me watch where I'm going, why don't you watch where you're going," he shouted Chibiusa glared at him, "For your information I'm late for a geography test, I STAYED UP ALL NIGHT STUDING FOR THIS STUPID TEST AND IF YOU THINK THAT I'M GOING TO LET YOU RUIN MY CHANCES OF GRADUATING HIGH SCHOOL…" She was interupted by Mystic (still disguised as the principle) "Can I help you two?" she raised an eyebrow, the two had unconciously gotten up and were standing pretty close to each other, Chibiusa blinked at the princeple and then at the position she was in, she turned white then pink and glared at Mystic, "I was just leaving," she squeaked and rushed down the hallway, leaving a confused Todd. "Do you want to tell my what that was all about?" Mystic asked him, her eyebrow still raised, Todd blinked at her before getting her message and turned pink, "I…I have a math test I should be…going," he raced off with an amused Mystic watching.  
  
Usagi grinned as Chibiusa finally rushed through the door, "Gomen nasi sensei, I was detained by a fellow student," she growled miserably before dragging herself to her seat, Usagi leaned over, "Now, you wouldn't be doing anything with Toooddd without my consort would you?" she grinned as Chibiusa's face turned pink, "Iie, not like you're thinking," the other girl snapped. "Miss Tuskino, Miss Hikari, mind telling us what's so interesting?" snapped their teacher, "Iie sensei, gomen nasi," they chorused, their teacher glared at them but let it pass. "Will Usagi Hikari and Kurt Wanger please come to the office…I repeat will Usagi Hikari and Kurt Wanger please come to the office," the voice on the speaker droned (don't they all?) Usagi blinked, "Nani? Why would they want us?" she muttered, "Miss Hikari, are you leaving?" the teacher asked, "Hai sensei, I'll be back soon," Usagi walked out of the room.  
  
Usagi walked down the corridor, 'Wonder what the principle wants with me and Kurt,' she throught, and shrugged, 'Can't be more serious then fighting Chaos,' she paused her line of thoughts as someone grabbed her round the waist. Usagi giggled and turned around and blined in surprise, "Um…hey Pietro…"  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: YES!!! I FINALLY FINISHED!!! *jumps up and down in excitment*  
  
Hiiro: You…left it on a cliff hanger  
  
ChibiChaos: And your point is?  
  
Hiiro: Well, they'll want more now *points at readers*  
  
ChibiChaos: Isn't that the point?  
  
Kurt: Ja *nodds head*  
  
ChibiChaos: *blinks* Hey Kurt, long time no see. Oh by the way, Pietro has been possessed by Chaos…and for all you Pietro fans out there, he will NOT die, cause I'm such a nice person  
  
Hiiro: You like him don't you  
  
ChibiChaos:…Hiiro, there is a room down the hall with Relena's name on it  
  
Hiiro: Shutting up -_-;;;  
  
ChibiChaos: Anyways, I will try to get the next chapter out soon…oh, and I'm havig a HUGE party next chapter with all my fav anime characters and anyone else I like comeing…  
  
Hiiro: NANI?! WHEN WAS I GOING TO BE INFROMED ABOUT THIS?  
  
Kurt: Vat? Really? Are there going to be any girls?  
  
ChibiChaos: Kurt…don't you already have Usagi in this fic?  
  
Kurt: *blinks* Oh yeah, can I write her invo?  
  
ChibiChaos: Hai…everyone review and you get a spot on party list…just give me a line you want to say too cause I don't know how you all act…JA ^_^  
  
Duo & Kurt: Party Party!!! 


	10. PARTY! Kurt, how could you?

Disco lights, music, food, the whole party thing is starting  
  
ChibiChaos: ARIGATOU PEEPS AND WELCOME TO MY PARTY!!!! BTW, gomen nasi if I don't get your lines exactly right.  
  
Hiiro: *grumbles* I still can't believe you didn't tell me about it sooner.  
  
Rona: *chats aimlessly to Quatre and Wufei who are edging away from her* WUFEI, QUATRE, COME BACK!!!! *goes after them*  
  
Usagi: *hides behind Kurt while Chaos and Chiba-baka look for her*  
  
Seeking Serenity: Chiba/Chaos-baka! Leave. Usa. ALONE! OR DIE! *throws dirty diaper at Chiba/Chaos-baka's head* MWHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
ChibiChaos: Mamoru? CHAOS?! I DIDN'T INVITE YOU TWO TO MY PARTY!!!! GET OUT!!! *tosses them out* and stay out.  
  
Hiiro & all other guys who are interested in Usagi: Yeah, stay out! XP  
  
ChibiChaos: *sigh*  
  
Disclaimer: Guy #1: *knocks on the door*  
  
ChibiChaos: Yes?  
  
Guy #2: Are you ChibiChaos?  
  
ChibiChaos: Yes, why?  
  
Guy #3: Do you realize that you actually don't own Sailor Moon or X-men Evolution?  
  
ChibiChaos: *sourer eyes* NANI?! *grabs Hiiro and starts shaking him* WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?  
  
"blab" talking  
  
'sigh' thinking  
  
yak mindtalking or mindreading  
  
~bing~ scene change or dream sequence  
  
Last Time  
  
Usagi walked down the corridor, 'Wonder what the principle wants with me and Kurt,' she thought, and shrugged, 'Can't be more serious then fighting Chaos,' she paused her line of thoughts as someone grabbed her round the waist. Usagi giggled and turned around and blinked in surprise, "Um…hey Pietro…"  
  
Now  
  
Usagi frowned, "Let go Pietro, I gotta go," she tried to struggled out of his grip.  
  
Pietro smirked (remember, he's possessed so he's OOC at the moment *pauses* um…unless this is his normal behavior) "Usako, how nice to see you again." Usagi froze, 'Usako? Mamoru?'  
  
While Usagi was contemplating if it could be Mamoru reborn, Pietro was mentally beating himself silly (not that he already wasn't) 'Baka, why did I have to open my big mouth and call her Usako, damn teenage hormones.' (*snickers*) 'Well, I'll just have to try and make her forget I said that…with a date!!' (*seatdrops* Hiiro: Oh, as if THAT'S going to work) Pietro swept her into a dive (You know, like in ballroom dancing, it's Spanish or something and Mamo-baka does have that corny Spanish music or something doesn't he? K, I'm just going to shut up now) Usagi sweatdroped, 'I know Rini (I'm calling Chibiusa, Rini from now on so you don't get confused) said that the guys from the brotherhood are weird and everything but this is ridiculous.' She broke out of train of thought as Kurt came down the hallway,  
  
"Oi, Kurt, would you mind helping out a damsel in distress?" she called out to him.  
  
Kurt blinked, "Yeah sure," he paused, "you sure you're in trouble?"  
  
"KURT!!" Usagi screeched, "if you hadn't noticed, there is another man er…boy er…MALE holding me!!"  
  
Kurt blinked again, "Yeah so?"  
  
Usagi scowled, "As my boyfriend you're obliged to rescue me from other males trying to gain my attention," (Hiiro: Ooo, you can spell ChibiChaos. ChibiChaos: Shut up Hiiro) 'When did Kurt get so relaxed with me being with other boys? In the Silver Millennium he'd glare if a boy so much as looked at me…with lust in his eyes.' Usagi mentally scratched her head and nearly missed Kurt's next words.  
  
Kurt looked at the silver haired girl in confusion "Vat are you talking about? I'm not your boyfriend," (You have NO idea how hard it was for me to write that)  
  
Usagi's heart dropped like a stone, "Ah, ok…have you seen the principal yet?" 'I will not cry, I will not cry, I WILL NOT CRY…at least not until I get to the girls bathroom.'  
  
Kurt nodded, "Yeah, she told me to tell you not to bother going, she didn't need to see you after all." And walked back to class.  
  
Usagi blinked as he left, 'Ok, so he doesn't like me anymore…so what? It's not like it would have worked out anyway." She sighed, there was some truth to that statement, it could have worked, but it wouldn't have lasted forever, she was after all, an immortal and the only one who would ever stay alive as long as her would probably be Chaos, what a depressing thought.  
  
Pietro checked his watched," OH MY GOD!!!" and dropped Usagi, "I'm late for GYM!!" and tore down the hallway at breakneck speed.  
  
Usagi raised an eyebrow, "Hmm, reminds me of myself when I was fourteen." Picking herself up from the floor she trudged down the hallway, today was just not going her way, 'I can't believe Pietro made a pass at me and then left me out to dry AND KURT DUMPED ME IN HIS PRESENCE!!…this means war!' she smirked slightly as she began plotting her revenge on the possessed speed demon and the furry elf, right after she had a good cry in the girls bathroom.  
  
~Destiny's pool~  
  
Stormy grey eyes watched as Usagi trudged down the hall, "Everything's going according to her destiny." Pale pink lips smiled in satisfaction. Destiny pushed her lavender bangs back and sighed, she didn't enjoy these times but everything that happened, happened for a reason, especially in Hikari, Usagi's life.  
  
"You're cruel to her," a red-haired woman came out of the shadows.  
  
Destiny jumped, "I didn't see you," she murmured, the new arrival had milky white skin that contrasted her flaming hair and golden eyes, giving her an un-earthly look, metal brushed softly against metal as she moved to stand next to Destiny and stare into the liquid.  
  
"You didn't expect me?" the red head glanced at Destiny, amused.  
  
"Iie, I didn't, I thought you were still recovering…but it's nice to see you again, Galaxia." Destiny smiled at her.  
  
Galaxia raised her head and looked at Destiny straight in the eye, "I'm going down there to help her."  
  
Destiny nodded, "Of course, have fun and don't kill the boy, Mystic's afraid to loose what she never had."  
  
Galaxia scowled, "You know me too well, but I won't, I'll have to make myself younger."  
  
"No need, it will happen automatically once you arrive,"  
  
Galaxia nodded and stepped through the portal Destiny had made for her.  
  
"Oh, and happy landings," Destiny smirked and quickly closed the portal as Galaxia's eyes widened.  
  
"DESTINY!!!"  
  
Destiny glanced back at the pool, "good luck hime, you need to fight for what you want this time, and this time…you're going against two enemies at the same time." She smiled and resumed her duties.  
  
FIN  
  
In the next room, where all the party people are: SPIN DA BOTTLE SPIN DA BOTTLE!! HA HA, TRUNKS GOTTA KISS WUFEI!!!  
  
Wufei: I REFUSE TO PLAY THIS CHIL…..mfff mfffffffff mff!!!  
  
Everyone else: Ooooooooooooooo  
  
Trunks and Wufei: SHUT UP!!  
  
ChibiChaos: Hey minna, welcome back, as you can obviously see, we're playing spin da bottle ^_____^  
  
Trunks and Wufei both look slightly miffed  
  
Rona: Oi, Wufei, how about a dance.  
  
Wufei: *sniffs* Do I have to kiss you?  
  
Rona: *smirks* Well, I wasn't going to ask…but now!!  
  
Wufei: *groans as Rona leads him away*  
  
ChibiChaos: Well, that's all minna, next time…I dunno, maybe we'll go the beach or something…oh, and what did you think of my new way of writing, should I go back to my old ways? Anyway, keep reviewing, I luv dem sooooooooooo much, JA!! 


	11. Kuro

ChibiChaos: Yo, I'm back minna ^__^  
  
Hiiro: *glares and ignores her* …  
  
ChibiChaos: *sweatdrop* Ah…oh, Hiiro's still mad at me cause I didn't tell him about the party, honestly it was last chapter Hiiro -_-'  
  
Hiiro: *sniff* Demo…you didn't tell me T_T  
  
ChibiChaos: O_o Uh…it's not that big a deal Hiiro.  
  
Hiiro: Hn  
  
ChibiChaos: *sigh* -_-'  
  
Disclaimer: *pushes Kurt in front of everyone*  
  
Kurt: Er…*clears throat* ChibiChaos would just like the layers to know that she doesn't own Sailor Moon or X-men, so could they please JUST GET OFF HER BACK!!! *taleports off*  
  
ChibiChaos: Arigatou Kurt ^__^  
  
"yak" talking  
  
'yawn' thinking  
  
hello mind reading or telethapy (sp?)  
  
~flashbacks~ flashbacks or dreams  
  
Quick Summary  
  
Kurt released Usa from her icy prison…she remembers him from the Silver Millennium, she just doesn't know who he was er… is. Rini has growed up and has attracted the attention of two males and Pietro was possessed by Chaos who's determined to kill Usa (Yeah, he still wants to kill Usa) however he wants to torture her first, so he's looking for her weakness (pretty pathetic ne?) anyway, Kurt dumped Usa for unknown reasons while Pietro/Chaos made a pass at her to cause more conflict within her…only to find himself at the top of her list of revenge, along with Kurt. Galaixa has also returned to destroy Chaos once and for all while Mystic is busy trying to get rid of Usa too…for obvious reasons (damn protective mothers) Oh, and Setsuna has returned to help them as well, if they let her. Did that cover everything?  
  
Now  
  
Usa sulked in the girl's bathroom, trying to think up the perfect revenge…it wasn't so difficult for Pietro demo Kurt…tricky (cause I luv Kurt so much) she was a bit reluctant to prank him but he hurt her really bad. She sighed and glanced up as someone entered the bathroom, her eyes widened, "You," she gasped.  
  
Else where (it's lunch now)  
  
Kurt stared at the poster unhappily, "Aw man…am I supposed to wait for Usa to ask me?" he mumbled, glaring at the poster, he suddenly had a disturbing thought, "WAIT!! What if she doesn't ask me?" (disturbing, isn't it?) It was at that moment the girl's bathroom door slammed shut and Usa came walking out, she spotted him and walked up, "Hey Kurt." She smiled, Kurt looked at her nervously, not liking that smile, "Hey…Usa." She glanced at the poster, "School dance huh? Girls ask Boys," (I have no idea if they actually do this in America, and I go to a girls only school, sorry ^__^ ') Kurt gulped, "You going with anyone yet?" Usa glanced at him and smirked, "Yeah" Kurt looked heartbroken, "Oh, really." He mumbled. (oh, poor Kurt) Usa's eyes softened, "Actually, no I don't have a date…demo, I was thinking of asking you." Kurt glanced at her, "until you broke up with me." Kurt blinked, "Huh? I didn't brake up with you." Usa looked at him with confusion, "Demo, I was there, you said it to my face, you just came back from the principal's office." Kurt blinked, "Vat are you talking about? I never vent to the principal's office." "Demo, there was an announcement," she argued. Kurt shook his head, "Ve had a math test, our teacher turns the speaker off when ve do them." Usa blinked and nodded, "Hmm…this is confusing, how about we talk later…I'll meet you in the music room at the mansion." Kurt nodded as a pink blur raced around the corner, thumping into Usa. "Usa-chan!!" Rini cried happily, hugging the other girl. Usa blinked and waved to Kurt as the pink haired girl dragged her away.  
  
Usa stared at hyper active teenager, formally known as Rini Tuskino. "Er… Rini, mind telling me what all this is about." She waved her hand indicating Rini's activiness. Rini bounced up and down, "You'll never guess…" she stopped, Usa raised an eyebrow, "Not if you don't tell me." "I finally worked up the courage to ask a guy to the dance." "Uh uh?" "And…I asked the wrong guy," Usa face-faulted, "Demo, that's not good news." Rini stopped and nodded, "Yeah I know, but it's still a guy, and he was nice enough to say yes." Usa blinked and glanced at Rini, she was slightly shorter then Usa, long pink hair done up in cone shaped ondegos (sp?) sparkling cinnamon eyes and a body to kill for, yeah, she could defiantly see why guys would say no (being sarcastic) "Uh, Rini, who did you ask, if you didn't ask who you intended to." "Todd, I asked Todd, I was intending to ask Alex though, they were fighting, again." Rini sighed, "The obnoxious, irritating, arrogant twit," "Cute too," added Usa, "Yeah," Rini agreed, and slammed her hands over her mouth, "I mean…no, no of course not, not in a million years." "Uh huh," Usa nodded her head in a knowing way, Rini grabbed her arm, "Onegi, please, don't tell anyone." She pleaded. Usa nodded, "Yeah, ok." She paused, "um...Rini, Setsuna's here." Rini blinked, "Wha…what?" "It's true, I just spoke with her." Rini glared at Usa, "YOU ACTUALLY SPOKE TO THAT LYING B***H?!" Usa nodded, "Yeah, I found out what really happened," Rini paused in her ranting, "Nani? What really happened?" Usa nodded and started to talk, until Rini interrupted her, "Wait, try a flashback, they're easier." Usa nodded.  
  
~flashback~  
  
About 15 minutes ago  
  
Usa sighed and glanced up as someone entered the bathroom, her eyes widened, "You," she gasped. Setsuna nodded, "Hai hime, me." Usa narrowed her eyes, "I thought you died during the battle with Chaos." Setsuna nodded, "Hai I did, we were all reborn, I was the only one reborn with me memories still intact…it's my punishment I guess, knowing what I did, gomen nasi hime." Usa glared at Setsuna, "Gomen Nasi? That's not going to help the fact that you went and slept with MY ex-boyfriend," Setsuna lowered her head, "Hai, demo, hear me out," she glanced up to see Usa's eyes on her, "I couldn't help myself hime, I was so lonely (guarding the Time Gates must be one hell of a depressing job) and when he visited…it just seem to brighten my day. Then he started getting serious, he took me out to a couple of parties and then one day I came back from his place with a hell of a hangover, later when I took a pregnancy test and it showed positive, I realized what he did and I was so ashamed, "she buried her head in her arms and sobbed. Usa stared at Setsuna in disbelief, "He RAPED you?" Setsuna sniffed, "Well, I suppose at the time I was enjoying it, I don't really remember…" Usa was appalled and angry, "THAT BASTARD!! I'LL MAKE HIM WISH HE WAS NEVER BORN!!!" her voice dropped, "If he wasn't already dead…" she suddenly brightened, "Oh wait, Hotaru's in charge down there, I'll just ask her." She disappeared to the underworld and soon found her friend. The two decided Mamoru's torture and Usa left happy (she checked to make sure Seteuna's story was true)  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"After that, I left the bathroom to find Kurt and well, that was where you found me." She finished, turned around and sweatdroped, Rini was sitting down with a tub of popcorn, "Cool story Usa-chan." She grinned. Usa smiled, "Well, I have to be going, I promised to meet Kurt in the music room at the mansion." Rini smiled slyly, "Oh?" Usa glared at her, "Get your head out of the gutter, chibi-baka." Rini humphed and ran off to find Kitty and Rouge.  
  
Usa paced back and forth, Kurt finally came running in. "Sorry, detention." He grinned, Usa grinned back, "So, what did you mean when you said you didn't go to the principal's office?" "I meant vat I said, the teacher turned the speakers off ven she gave us the math test." Usa frowned, "But then, who did I talk to?" the two stood for a minute thinking. A small hand grabbed Kurt's, "Daddy?" Kurt jumped and glanced down to see a five year old, silver haired girl. "Huh?" he asked, the girl giggled, her violet eyes dancing (does Kurt have violet eyes? Let's pretend he does…Hotaru does ^_^ ) "Silly daddy," she danced around him, Kurt watched her shock, until her words finally came crashing down on him, "Daddy? I SWEAR I NEVER TOUCHED A FEMALE LIKE THAT!!" He panicked, Usa and the girl sweatdroped, she tugged at Usa's dress, "Mummy, does daddy always act like this when he's this young?" THUNK!! The two glanced over to find Kurt had fainted. The X-men, and Rini, came running in, "What's wrong?" asked Scott, "We heard shouting," added Kitty, "Kurt fainted?" Even stared at Kurt. Kurt at that moment woke up and glared at Even, "You vould too if you just heard vat I did," he snapped. Rini was leaning on Alex, shoulders heaving from laughing so much. Usa gave her an evil look while the girl shrieked and dashed over to her, "Pink Lady," (*sweatdrops* Ok, if you have any better nick names for Rini, I'd love to hear them…er…read them) she cheered and grabbed Rini's hand. Rini glanced up to see a very pissed off Usa, "Uh oh," she gulped "Pink Lady?" Usa raised an eyebrow, "why do I have the feeling that you know a lot about this girl." She pointed at the little girl. Rini sweatdropped, "Uh…happy…birthday?" she smiled weakly, "It's not my birthday," Usa replied in a deadly tone. "Eeep." Rini ran out the door with Usa on her heels. The group sweatdropped as they turned back to the girl, she grinned, "Konichiwa minna-chan, watashi wa Wanger Kuro." Several more thunks were heard as the x-men fainted, Kuro glanced up at Kurt who shrugged, "Vould you like to play on the game cube?" he offered, "Sure." She smiled happily and followed.  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: Watcha think?  
  
Hiiro: *whines* how come he gets a kid and I didn't?  
  
ChibiChaos: -_-' baka  
  
Kuro= Dark (I think that's what it means ^_^ )  
  
ChibiChaos: Anyway, keep reviewing minna-chan, I want lots of em' JA!! 


	12. Shopping with girls

ChibiChaos: O_O  
  
Hiiro: *waves hand in front of her face*  
  
ChibiChaos: O_O  
  
Hiiro: O_o?? *walks off for ice-cream*  
  
ChibiChaos: *snaps out of it* OMG, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!! I luv your reviews, I live for your reviews…well, no I don't but I still luv 'em ^______^  
  
AC-chan - ARIGATOU!!!! And I'll try to make it less confusing and thanks for telling me what Kuro means - black  
  
Solarmistress17 - Gomen for not updating sooner and I'm sorry but Mamo-baka is dead, so it's time for CHAOS BASHING SEASON!!!  
  
I am the Walrus-chan - thanks sooooo much, I luv your stories, they ROCK!!  
  
Moon-bunny-87 - so much laughter @_@ *grin*  
  
Seeking Serenity - *sniff* I luv ya, and I'm so glad you liked me party  
  
Rona - I'm glad you found last chapter sooooo amusing and…you can have Wufei until my next chapter ^__^  
  
Queen Hotaru - thank you sooooooo much for Rini's nick names, I've decided to go with Rii, thanks so much again.  
  
Disclaimer: *sob* I lost the case…so…I don't own 'em ^__^ ''  
  
Last Time  
  
The group sweatdropped as they turned back to the girl, she grinned, "Konichiwa minna-chan, watashi wa Wanger Kuro." Several more thunks were heard as the x-men fainted, Kuro glanced up at Kurt who shrugged, "Vould you like to play on the game cube?" he offered, "Sure." She smiled happily and followed.  
  
Now  
  
When Usagi finally stopped chasing Rini and decided to see if Kurt was alright, she found Kuro and him battling against eachother in Super Smash Bros Melee (that is a game on the game cube peeps) a few minutes later the rest of the x-men came in and found all three of them plus Rini, who had been forgiven by Usagi battling eachother.  
  
(Ok, I'm going to try something different peeps, tell me whatcha think.)  
  
"Wait, stop everything, just what is going on here?" asked an exasperated professor  
  
"Yeah, who's is this kid and when did you guys…" Kitty trailed off  
  
Usagi and Kurt looked at each other and turned bright red.  
  
"We haven't," protested Kurt  
  
"It's all Rini's fault, ask her." Added Usagi  
  
Rini gulped, "Heh heh, this could take a while and we do have to go shopping," she added to the girls who nodded. The guys groaned and immediately made excuses not to go with them.  
  
"Aw, but one of you big strong guys have ta help us carry all those big heavy bags." Rouge coaxed them.  
  
"Nuh uh, not gonna happen." Even smirked until…the dreaded puppy dog eyes were suddenly turned his way. Now, we all know what effect the puppy dog eyes have on guys, right? Girls nod, guys groan, correct. Imagine having that magnified by 5 and well, let's just say that it wasn't pretty.  
  
Scott rolled his eyes, "Oh please, I can't believe you fell for that Even." Then it was his turn for 5 huge, watery puppy eyes to stare at him…he lasted about 10 seconds before caving.  
  
"I can't believe you fell for that Scott." Mocked Even as Scott groaned and buried his head in his arms.  
  
"Shut up Even or I'll make you." Threatened the laser eyed teen.  
  
Even merely chuckled and shook his head, "At least I lasted a minute,"  
  
"Grr, I SAID SHUT UP!!!" Scott leaped to his feet to kill the unfortunate boy, but Usagi 'accidentally' stuck her foot out and he ended up sprawled on the floor.  
  
Alex and Kurt sighed as the five girls turned towards them.  
  
"Ack, alright all right, we'll come, just stop doing that, it's creepy." Said Alex as Kurt nodded beside him.  
  
"YAY!!" the five girls gave the two a hug and bounced off to get their shopping out fits.  
  
"Wait, why did you two get a hug?" asked Even  
  
Kurt and Alex glanced at each other and shrugged, "Guess they like us better." Kurt drawled as the girls came back down.  
  
Scott and Even sighed dejectedly as they followed the girls out, Kurt and Alex steeled themselves (and their wallets) against the prices the girls were about to force upon them.  
  
About 4 or so hours later  
  
"Can we go now?" whined Scott  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen so many bargain bins in my life." Even rubbed a bruise that was forming on his cheek, a souvenir from a rather, ahem, aggressive shopper.  
  
Kurt shrugged, "It's not that bad." Alex nodded  
  
Even and Scott glared at them, "Well of course it's not bad for you." Snapped Scott  
  
"Those girls have been acting a lot nicer to you then us." Added Even.  
  
Kurt and Alex glanced at them in surprise, "Oh course they have." Agreed Kurt  
  
"We're the ones with the money." Added Alex. Scott and Even stopped,  
  
"You mean the only reason they're being nice is because you're letting them buy all this stuff?" Scott gestured at the boxes of cloths he was carrying, he had to look around them now they were stacked so high.  
  
"When did you get so much money?" asked Even  
  
Alex and Kurt sweatdroped, "The girls bought all of this with their own money." Alex pointed at the boxes  
  
"They vant us to buy them their dresses for the dance." Kurt said, he and Alex sighed,  
  
"They'll probably want the most expensive ones there." Alex added.  
  
"Hey guys," Kitty called happily to them,  
  
"One last stop and then we go home." Rouge grinned.  
  
Kurt and Alex glanced at each other and decided to get it over and done with,  
  
"Where too?" Alex asked weakly.  
  
"TO THE LINCRAFT SHOP!!!" shouted Usagi as she arrived with Rini.(I don't know if there are any Lincraft shops in America, I don't live there, sorry)  
  
Kurt and Alex did a double take,  
  
"Huh?" "Wha..?" the two stood their with their jaws touching the ground  
  
The girls looked at them strangely,  
  
"We've decided to make our dresses this year." Said Kitty  
  
"You can sew?" blurted Even  
  
Kitty turned pink, "Well, no, not really, but Rini and Usa can"  
  
"We're going to design and make the dresses," Rini grinned blissfully *  
  
Kurt and Alex nodded dumbly as they followed the girls along with Scott and Even as the girls chose the materials. (don't get me wrong, Lincraft is expensive at times)  
  
A few days later (I'm to lazy to write what happened in between)  
  
Usagi and Rini laughed as Kuro spun around the dress they had designed, it was too big for her and looked like it would fall off at any second.  
  
"Kuro-chan, that's Rouge's dress." Giggled Usagi, "Rini, don't egg her on." She told the other teenager who was tempting the younger girl to run off with Rouge's dress.  
  
Rini grinned innocently, "What on earth are you talking about?" she chuckled as Kuro tried to dip into a graceful curtsy and fell straight onto her face.  
  
Usagi smiled and helped the girl out of the dress, "Wait until you're a bit older musume." She murmured  
  
Kuro grinned and ran off, "I won't tell daddy what your dress looks like," she promised as she ran down the hallway.  
  
Yet a few more days later  
  
This was it, the big night ^0^  
  
Rouge came down first, wearing a forest green dress that scraped the floor, off the shoulders, the sleeves tumbled to the floor too and she wore black silk gloves, on her shoulders was a long black satin cape to go with her gloves. Black high heeled shoes were on her feet and she wore a black ribbon choker with a tiger-eye set in gold. Grey eyeliner, green eye shadow and black lipstick completed the outfit.  
  
Kitty came second with a knee length pale blue dress that sparkled slightly. It had a square neckline and peasant sleeves. A dark blue corset and the skirt flared when she twirled. Fingerless white gloves and dark blue high heeled shoes that cross strapped up to her ankles (think Sailor Neptune's shoes) she had a silver chain around her neck with heart and star charms. Blue/grey eyeliner, sky blue eye shadow and sparkly pink lipstick finished the look.  
  
Next came Jean in a pale yellow dress that went just below her knees. It had a handkerchief hem and spaghetti straps. White sandals and golden bracelets adorned her wrists and upper arm (like Galaxia's only with out the jewels) around her neck was a golden chain with a half sun charm. Grey eyeliner, golden eye shadow and red lipstick finished the outfit.  
  
Then Rini came out in a knee length black dress with a silver star pattern on it. Off the shoulders and 3/4 sleeves. A thin dark maroon belt and dark maroon high heels with silver taints. A silver signet ring on her left right middle finger and silver bangles on each wrist. On her neck was a black ribbon choker with a silver rose. She had left her hair out of it's usual style, it fell to her ankles in soft pink waves, she's threaded silver, black and maroon ribbons through it. Black eyeliner, silver eye shadow and dark red lipstick completed the look.  
  
Finally it was Usagi's turn…  
  
Outside the BH's house  
  
Galaia rapped on the door, it swung open and she stuck out her hand, "Hi, I'm Lina Galaxy, your new roomy. Lance stared at her,  
  
"Huh? A new roomy?"  
  
Galaxia nodded, "Yeah,"  
  
"Did Mystic send you?" asked Todd  
  
She nodded again  
  
"Alright, let's see what you can do," drawled Pietro, he sensed something familiar about her but dismissed it. Galxia smirked and closed her fist, a shout came from Todd, who had left and he came running in.  
  
"Yo, guys…something's wrong with Freddy, he's like having a seizure or something." He panicked. Galaxia opened her fist and Freddy come thumping into the room.  
  
"What's all the racket?" he asked. Todd nearly fainted, "Yo, you were like having a seizure in the living room." Freddy stared at him,  
  
"I was in the kitchen."  
  
Galaxia grinned, "I can create illusions." Todd at that moment spotted the clock and yelped, dashing up stairs shouting something about an angel. Lance saw the clock too and ran up after Todd shouting something about Kitty. Freddy went back to the kitchen and Pietro and Galaxia stood their sizing each other up.  
  
"Welcome to crazy-vile," Pietro finally greeted her, holding out his hand, Galxia smiled and took it.  
  
Fin  
  
* Rini got this trait from Setsuna  
  
ChibiChaos: Phew, I think that's the longest chapter I've written in a long time  
  
Hiiro: *returns with ice-cream* Oh, you're up  
  
ChibiChaos: *stares at the ice-cream* Is that my choc-chip mint ice-cream?  
  
Hiiro: *gulps* Uh…no  
  
ChibiChaos: Hmm, anyway, please please PLEASE!!! Review people I have no idea what to have Usagi wear and I need suggestions, pweeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeee!!!!! Until next time, JA NE!! 


	13. Interesting

ChibiChaos: HI MINNA!!!  
  
Wufei: …  
  
ChibiChaos: HI FEI-CHAN!!! ^__^ How was your time with Rona?  
  
Wufei:…I'd rather not mention it  
  
ChibiChaos: Demo Fei-chaaaaaaaaan I wanna know what happened *puppy dog eyes*  
  
Wufei: *mutters* Damn puppy dog eyes, if you must know she took me to a theme part (insert fav. Theme park)  
  
ChibiChaos: COOOOOOL!! Arigatou sooo much for looking after Fei-chan Rona, I hope he wasn't too much trouble ^__^ and yes, you can use my stories on your web site…just give me da adress K? And thanks for the dress idea.  
  
I am the Wulrus chan - AHHHHHHHHHHH!! Gomen, gomen, gomen nassiiaaa! I don't mean to give you heart attacks *sniff* I hope you don't stop reading cause of them and I still luv ya stories, onegi, update soon. ^__^  
  
Seeking Serenity - I am sooooooo glad you luved my last chapter ^__^  
  
Pyra - Thanks for the dress idea and I have no idea how old Kurt is… but I think he's about 17 in this fic cause he drives.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Lawyers: Little authoress, little authoress, let us come in  
  
ChibiChaos: No, not by the hair on my….NANI ?! *checks script* I DO NOT HAVE HAIR ON MY CHIN!!  
  
Lawyers: *look at eachother and back at door* Then we'll sue and get all of you money and take away the g-boys.  
  
ChibiChaos: You're so mean *sob* alright, I don't own Sailor Moon or X-men Evolution  
  
Last Time  
  
And then it was Usa's turn (Galaxia has already joined the brotherhood)  
  
Now  
  
When Usa appeared on the steps Kurt's jaw was having a gettting to know you session with the carpet (*giggles* I luv how their jaws drop, so funny) for the second time that day, Usagi chuckled at the memory of the first time.  
  
~flashback~ (don'tcha just luv these?)  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" The piercing scream echoed throughout the mansion. "Wha…what's going o-on" Kitty covered a yawn with her hand,  
  
Rouge scowled, "Can't a girl get her beauty sleep?" Jean came fluttering into the room at that moment (Jean is like Michiru in this story…damn perfect…) with her hair trailing behinde her, she drifted into the bathroom, apparently unfazed by the wracket.  
  
"How does she do that?" Kitty looked at Rouge who shrugged, at that moment they heard a volley of colourful words being shouted from behinde the locked bathroom door (hmm, maybe not so perfect) Kitty fanned Rouge who had fainted after hearing, those words coming from Jean.  
  
Usagi, who had by now woken up from the flurry of movement around the house er… mansion, had discovered a very shocked Kurt.  
  
"Ne? What's wrong Kurt?" she asked, knowing exactly what was wrong.  
  
"My…fur," the poor boy sputtered out.  
  
"Hai?" Usagi watched him curiously,  
  
"It's gone," he wailed "it's just gone!" (I don't know if Kurt would be this upset if he lost the fur or not)  
  
"How do you know?" she asked  
  
Kurt scowled at her and shot out his arm, "Cause of zis, it's a holographic projector…but ven I turned it off…it's like nothing happened, I look just like ze hologram."  
  
Usagi nodded, "Well, that explains a lot."  
  
Kurt sobbed then glanced at Usagi, "You vouldn't happen to know anything about zis vould you?"  
  
Usagi nodded, "Yes, I suppose you're coming of age and Saturn is ready to accept you as it's prince/king."  
  
Kurt looked at her like this - 0_0 ? "Huh? Vat do you mean, coming of age? And what's that about Saturn?"  
  
Usagi turned bright red, "Gomen, must have been talking out loud…" she grinned, "don't worry Kurt, it'll get better, trust me." She winked and walked out.  
  
Now Kurt was like this - O.o ? oh and his jaw was some where amongst the dirt.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
Usagi smiled,' Well Kurt's new powers should start showing themselves very soon.' She thought and continued down the stairs. She was wearing a longer version of Cosmo's uniform. The wings on the brotch came around her neck to create a halter top and there was slit up to her thigh on the right side. There was an enormous bow at the back (like Neo-Queen Serenity's) but it was made of a sparkly, see through rainbow material. Her cosmos shoes had anckle straps now and her hair was up in it's new tradtional style (heart shaped odegoes). Around her neck on a long silver chain was the silver crystal (Japanese spelling please) and a pearl braclet on her wrist. Silver eyeshadow and nail polish, grey eyeliner and a pale pearl pink lipstick finished it.  
  
(*blinks and starts panicking* NOOOOOO!!! WRITERS BLOCK!! *runs out* - 5 mins later - *returns* K, I'm over it…^__^ )  
  
Kurt and the others guys held out their arms (cause they're such gentlemen) and escorted their dates to the car…and dance.  
  
At Da Dance  
  
Usagi lifted her head, she felt a familiar aura, and it wasn't Chaos. She blinked as she tried to palce it and her eyes widened in realisation,  
  
"Masaka (sp?)" she whispered and looked around, there she was, red/golden hair put neatly into a loose bun and golden eyes flashing at every male who asked her to dance. Usagi quickly walked to her, dragging Kurt along with her…not that he was complaining.  
  
"Galaxia," Usagi hissed at the older girl, hugging her.  
  
Galaxia smiled and returned the hug, "Hush, my name is Lina Galaxy in this form."  
  
Usagi smiled and turned to Kurt, "Kurt, this is my friend, Lina. Lina, Kurt." She introduced the two.  
  
Galaxia smiled and shook Kurt's hand, 'So, this is the boy who caught her eye, not bad hime'  
  
At that moment Lance and Kitty showed up (I am a dedicated Lance/Kitty fan)  
  
"Have either of you seen Pietro?" asked Lance  
  
Galaxia blinked, "I thought he was with you."  
  
Usagi's blood ran cold, 'Shit, he wouldn't dare.' She thought.  
  
Kurt glanced at Usagi in concern, she had gone ridged, "Vat's wrong Usa?"  
  
Usagi gave him a wiry smile, "I know this is going to spoil your night demo can we go back to the mansion?"  
  
Kurt blinked and nodded, "Sure."  
  
Usagi smiled in relief, now she could go and make sure nothing was wrong.  
  
Fin  
  
ChibiChaos: I finished that chapter minna ^__^ *dodges random things thrown by readers* NO, THERE IS NO MORE!!! (scroll down)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ChibiChaos: Just kidding  
  
At da mansion  
  
Usagi and the others (there was only one car and they weren't going to walk home) stared at the mansion, or rather what was left of it, in shock and horror. They started looking through the wreckage for the professor and other adults who had stayed behind. Usagi on the other hand was searcing for one person in particular. "Where is she? Where is she?" she muttered in panic, suddenly she uncovered a female body.  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: Nu uh, you're all going to have to wait for the next chapter to find out who it is…though you can try and guess and…*searches through her items* you can have any ONE of the characters who have appeared in my authors notes (apart from me) as your personal slave until the next chapter…so about a week to two weeks if you get the answers to  
  
1 - who's she's looking for  
  
2 - who the female body is.  
  
G-boys, Trunks, Kurt and other various characters: What, we didn't agree to this  
  
ChibiChaos: Yes, buts it's in your contracts *holds up contracts* 'If the author/authoress decides to use one of the character used in the authors notes as a prize, he/she is aloud to.' See?  
  
Characters: T_T Stupid contract  
  
ChibiChaos: Don't forget to review minna, BAI BAI!! 


	14. Magneto's lair

ChibiChaos: Hi minna ^__^ I'm back, finally. 

Hiiro: What took you so long?

ChibiChaos: Gomen, I was finishing all of my school projects *mumbles* stupid teachers and their stupid projects, grrrr. 

Hiiro: Uh, yeah, grrr.

ChibiChaos: Anyway, I just wanted to tell you all the winner ^__^ Come on up **LITTLE ONE** you are our BIG winner *cheesy grin* You can have ANYONE of the characters that have been on my authors notes as your personal slave until next chapter, please tell me which though so I can humiliate them next chapter.

Characters: *hide* Eeeep

Rona - Whoa, way creepy, I had no idea you went to a theme park and yeah sure, you can use my ficcies ^__^ 

Disclaimer: Too lazy to write one, so it's your usual disclaimer with a roast lawyer on the side

Last Time

Usagi and the others (there was only one car and they weren't going to walk home) stared at the mansion, or rather what was left of it, in shock and horror. They started looking through the wreckage for the professor and other adults who had stayed behind. Usagi on the other hand was searching for one person in particular. "Where is she? Where is she?" she muttered in panic, suddenly she uncovered a female body.

Now

"Setsuna!" Usagi struggled to pull the rubble off her friend.

"Mama!" Rini ran over and started helping Usagi,

Toad and Kurt followed, looking like this O.O?? (poor things)

Galaxia and the others were busy pulling the rubble off the other adults. 

Finally after a long time, the teens got the rubble off the professor and others. They sat in a circle where the backyard used to be. 

Rini glanced up at Setsuna, "Ok, Pluto, tell us what happened." 

Pluto blinked, "I don't know the whole story, but I will tell you what I know. I was going to the dance when I sensed something evil heading this way. I quickly followed it and found…I found," She took a deep breath, "I found them," she pointed at the professor and others, "paralyzed, I could tell it was magic and it didn't effect me so I quickly followed the dark vibes into Kuro's room, when I got there, someone jumped out the window and Kuro's bed was empty. Then I heard a shout and the building collapsed and…nothing until you lot came." 

Scott turned to the professor, "Ok, now it's your turn to tell us what happened." 

Xavior sighed, "We were all relaxing, except for Logan who was training. When I heard a knock on the door, Storm (don't know her name, please tell me someone) went to answer it but it burst open, and there was Mystic laughing her head off. We were all paralyzed somehow and couldn't do anything to stop her as she searched for something, she finally went upstairs and gave a shout of triumph. Then this lady." He pointed to Setsuna, "came running in, she passed us and ran up the stairs, about 30 seconds later, the mansion caved in." 

Rini glanced at Usagi who was crying and asked the question everyone wanted to know, "So, how does Pietro tie in with all of this."

Usagi choked and coughed on her tears in shock, "RINI!!" she sighed as everyone stared at her, "Ok, I have my suspicions,"

"Tell us," the professor encouraged. 

Usagi scowled, "Fine, I believe that Pietro has been possessed by Chaos, and he's hiding in Mamo baka's old lair at this moment."

Galaxia blinked, "Well, that makes sense, I mean I did get weird vibes from him." 

Lance scowled, "Dude, that's crazy, we would have noticed if Pietro had been possessed."

Galaxia raised an eyebrow," From what I noticed you and Todd here were to busy daydreaming about certain girls and Freddy was too busy stuffing his face to notice anything different about Pietro."

The three boys blushed and looked down, while Kitty and Rini had to endure their friend's teasing. 

Setsuna frowned, "Getting back to the main subject, what are we going to do?"

Usagi snorted and stood up, "Well, I don't know about you lot, but I'm going to rescue my future daughter before she's possessed or…or killed," 

Kurt nodded, "I'm gong vith you."

"Absolutely not, I forbid it," commanded the professor, "This is something that us adults will deal with, you don't have the experience." He received several death glares from his students but stood firm, " my decision is final." 

Usagi growled, " DO YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME?" she shouted, "The only reason Chaos did this is because he wants me, if he wanted you he would have done something else, I've dealt with him before…"

"And did you win?" asked the professor, cutting in, " did you?"

Usagi stared at the ground for a few seconds, then stared the professor straight in the eyes, "I sealed him away for a short time, but I wasn't at my full strength, this time I will destroy him." 

"Your not going," said the professor, gritting his teeth. 

"But your wrong, I am." Usagi whispered, she grasped the silver crystal (please tell me it's Japanese name) in both hands and transformed into Cosmos silently, "Rini, Galaxia, let's go," she ordered. 

"Vat about me?" demanded Kurt, "I going to." 

Usagi stared at him for moment, struggling with herself, "Fine," she agreed. The four turned to leave (Rini and Galaxia have transformed) when a hand grabbed Usagi's wrist.

"You're not going," ordered the professor.

"Professor, you are acting out of line." Usagi warned him, the hand grabbed her wrist tighter, his nail dug into her skin.

"I am the leader here and you are not going." He hissed.

Usagi turned around, "Professor…" she paused when she saw his eyes and grabbed her staff, "step back she ordered,"

"Wha…what?" Rini moved to grab Usagi's arm but Galaxia held her back, "Usagi, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU CAN'T ATTACK THE PROFESSOR!!" 

The others tensed to defend the professor and Usagi rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to attack him, I'm going to heal him, he's possessed by Chaos" she told them, she held her staff tighter and muttered some words in lunarian. A bright light (oo, pretty) formed in front of it and slammed into the professor. The grip on Usagi's wrist slackened as he absorbed the light. 

Usagi glanced at her team, "Are you ready yet, or do you need a few minutes to let the flies go into you mouths?" The four quickly shut their mouths, "ok then, Destiny will meet us there."

Setsuna shuffled and glanced at the ground, looked up to say something then looked back down at the ground.

Usagi grinned, "Come on Setsuna, we need all the help we can get." Setsuna gapped at her but quickly transformed and followed her. 

The five stood in a circle, holding hands.

"Kurt, are you sure you know what your doing?" asked Usagi. Kurt nodded and closed his eyes along with the others. All five started concentrating and in a flash of light (MORE pretty lights ^__^ ) they were gone. 

In front of Magneto's old hideout

The five reappeared in another flash of bright light…about 5 meters to high. 

"Ouch," Rini rubbed her backside and grumbled while looking around, "Why do the bad guys always have to be in creepy, dark, dank and not to mention COLD places?"

Usagi smiled, "I asked the same thing when we went against Beryl." 

"Hey, you're here, about time." Destiny came running up to them, "you bought Kurt?" she paused then shrugged, "I suppose you want to know how to get in, ne?' 

Usagi nodded, "That would be nice." 

Destiny grinned, "Darn, I was hopping you knew how to get in."

The others fell over. 

"DESTINY!!" shouted Rini. 

"SILENCE!!" The group turned to see who had shouted.

"Mystic," growled Usagi,

Mystic smirked and stepped forward, "You got that right, slut."

Usagi resisted the urge to turn Mystic into last weeks casserole and forced a smirk on her face, "I'll take back my daughter now."

Mystic smirk got wider, "No, I don't think so, she's quite entertaining and Chaos adores her so."

"Give her back," snapped Kurt

Mystic scowled, "No, if you want her, you'll have to get past me." She snapped her fingers and the ground disappeared from under their feet. 

FIN

ChibiChaos: K, that's all minna, you'll have to wait till next chapter ^_^

Hiiro: One of us will be humiliated next chapter, hope it Kurt no baka

ChibiChaos: HIIRO!! *thumps him* that's not nice. BTW, my fav digimon is now Impmon, I just adore him, isn't he cute?

Impmon:…Cute, hmph.

ChibiChaos: K, see ya next time, ja ne ^__^


	15. Mystic's defeat

ChibiChaos: *sobs and grabs tissue* Hi *sniff* minna-chan *sob*  
  
Hiiro: Would you be quiet, I wana hear this bit  
  
ChibiChaos: *wails* Why can't I find a guy like that? *points at screen* it's not fair  
  
Hiiro: Hn *grabs popcorn* Shut up, I'm trying to listen  
  
ChibiChaos: But it's just so.*cracks up laughing* Gomen minna, we're watching Scooby Doo  
  
Hiiro: *throws popcorn at her* Shut up already would ya  
  
ChibiChaos: Get over it Hiiro, Daphne's taken, she kissed Freddie, remember?  
  
Hiiro: *smirks and rewinds the DVD* Well, she's not taken now  
  
ChibiChaos: *sighs* You are impossible  
  
Hiiro: And damn proud of it  
  
Disclaimer: Ach, stupid disclaimer, la la la, I don't own nudding except pocket lint and an incredibly hungry cat.  
  
ChibiChaos: *sobs* You're all mean, nobody reviewed except Rona-chan *glomps Rona* thanks so much  
  
LITTLE ONE, you still have to pick a character to be your slave for a week ^__^  
  
Last Time  
  
"SILENCE!!" The group turned to see who had shouted. "Mystic," growled Usagi, Mystic smirked and stepped forward, "You got that right, slut." Usagi resisted the urge to turn Mystic into last weeks casserole and forced a smirk on her face, "I'll take back my daughter now." Mystic smirk got wider, "No, I don't think so, she's quite entertaining and Chaos adores her so." "Give her back," snapped Kurt Mystic scowled, "No, if you want her, you'll have to get past me." She snapped her fingers and the ground disappeared from under their feet.  
  
Now  
  
Usagi screamed along with well.practically everybody there, 'Oh God, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I don't wanna die.' A silver glow surrounded her, and everybody else. "Nani?" Rini glanced around, "what's happening?" "It appears that Serenity-hime has activated her full powers" Pluto spoke with a calm voice, but her eyes showed she was in just as much awe as the other. "WAHOO, YOU GO SERE-CHAN!!" Destiny squealed with joy and almost glomped the other girl but was held back by Rini and Pluto. "Are you crazy, she'll loose her concentration and we'll plummet to wherever this chasm goes." Hissed Rini Destiny pouted but didn't object to their logic, "Hey, what's up with Kurt?" Rini glanced at him and giggled, "I think he's gone into shock." "Or he's remembering his own past," muttered Galaxia. The three females glanced at her, "So soon?" Destiny frowned, "it shouldn't have started for a couple more weeks." "The situation must have called for his memories to brought back earlier then expected." Rini and Pluto stated together. Rini suddenly thought of something, "Demo, hadn't Usa-mama already activated her full power?" Galaxia and Destiny shook their heads, "Nope, she couldn't activate her full powers until she found her soulmate (yeah, I'm talking bout Kurt)" Galaxia stated softly. Destiny had stars in her eyes, "Isn't it sweet." Rini rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sickly so." At that moment, their feet touched the floor with a soft thump. Usagi (who I'm calling Cosmos from now on) opened her eyes, and smiled, "We're here minna."  
  
At that moment Pietro (who I'm calling Chaos from now on) opened his own eyes, and smirked, "Clever, my old adversary, but not clever enough." He reached down and patted Kuro's sleeping head, "I think Mystic's use has ended."  
  
Mystic strode up to the throne, unafraid, and bowed, "Yes sir?" Chaos smiled slightly and tsked, "Mystic, you haven't done your job properly." Her head shot up and her eyes narrowed, "I don't understand, I did what you asked me to." Chaos's smile widened slightly, "Yes, you did, but.they're still alive" he pointed at Kuro, "she's proof enough of that." Mystic lowered her head, "I'll go again, this time I won't fail." She turned to leave. "I'm afraid, Mystic, that in this business." Mystic's eyes widened as the ball of dark power slammed into her back and out her stomach. "people don't get another chance to go again." he finished as she fall to the floor, bleeding heavily. "You bastard," she hissed. "Uh uh, children are present." He indicated at Kuro. Mystic growled and her nails grew longer, Chaos frowned and strode over to her, "Are we going to have to do this the hard way?" She answer was to rake those claws over his leg. Chaos hissed and kicked her in the ribs, knocking her away, "Good-bye, Mystic." He whispered as he powered up. Mystic closed her eyes as the blast hit.  
  
Cosmos's head shot up, "Mystic's dead." She whispered Kurt glanced at her, "How can you tell?" "Her life force is gone, Chaos must have killed her." She replied. "But, she vas vorking for him." Kurt sounded shocked, and slightly upset. Cosmos snorted, "Chaos kills anyone and anything that is no use to him." "Even his own minions." Muttered Galaxia, wincing.  
  
The small group was silent as they walked and contemplated on how to get out of the chasm, they couldn't teleport cause it was apparently shielded from spells and they couldn't blast it for fear of causing an avalanche. Destiny sighed, "I wish we could get out of here already, my toes are starting to freeze." Rini nodded obviously agreeing with her, "We would if we could, demo we can't so live with it." Snapped Galaxia. Both girls blushed, "Yes ma'am." Cosmos sighed and glanced at Kurt, "How are you holding out?" Kurt groaned, "I have a headache." Cosmos nodded in sympathy, "Yeah, it should last for another half hour." "You sound like you now form experience." Mumbled Kurt "I do," she admitted. At that moment a shout was heard from the others, "Oi, there's a ramp type thingy just here." Called Rini "Come on you two." Shouted Galaxia. Pluto and Destiny were already half way up, " Demo, wait, what if it's a trap." Cosmos counted "Then we're no worse off then we were down there." Destiny waved her hand, dismissing it. Cosmos sighed in reluctance but started climbing after her friends.  
  
Destiny's mouth was wide open, Rini and Pluto looked slightly suspicious but also looked in awe and Galaxia was just gaping at the sight before them. Cosmos and Kurt snickered behind their hands. "It's.HUGE!" Destiny's voice echoed through the empty halls, Rini nodded slightly, "Demo it's so cold." A youma appeared just then, and the assembled group got ready to fight. "Welcome to Chaos's Castle." It announced in it's screechy voice, everyone blinked, "Uh, yeah, um.isn't this the part when we attack you?" asked Rini "Follow me." Said the youma, ignoring Rini, and started trudging down the hallway. Everyone looked at Cosmos who shrugged, sighed and followed the youma.  
  
About an hour after walking the youma stopped at a door and spoke to the youma guarding it, "Master Chaos wants to see you." The second youma croaked and opened the door. Cosmos and the others shuffled in. "Welcome." They all jumped at the loud voice and turned to see Pietro.I mean Chaos. "Welcome to my castle." He smiled coldly and sat down on his ice throne (ChibiChaos: He's brave, I wouldn't have) "I hope you enjoyed my welcome wagon." Cosmos raised an eyebrow, "If that's what you want to call it." Chaos leaned towards her and smirked, "Oh but I do." Kurt glowered at him and growled. Chaos laughed, "Don't be so jealous, you won't see anything, you'll be dead." Kurt's eyebrow twitched. Chaos stopped laughing, "What's wrong? Can't take a joke?" and lunged at Kurt.  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: I WANT 10 REVIEWS AT LEAST, I'M NOT POSTING ANOTHER CHAPTER TILL I GET EM!!!!!  
  
Hiiro: *raises eyebrow*  
  
ChibiChaos: Don't look at me like that, I won't.  
  
Hiiro: *resumes watching video*  
  
ChibiChaos: Would you stop rewinding the stupid movie?  
  
Hiiro: Hn  
  
ChibiChaos: -_-'' Can't do anything with him, anyway minna-chan, please review, and Little One, please tell me who you want as your slave, I really want to embarrass someone, JA!! 


	16. The final battle part 1

ChibiChaos: .YES!!! I am now over 100 reviews !! I think I'm going to cry o^ _ ^o  
  
Hiiro: Ach, stupid game.  
  
ChibiChaos: Hiiro.are you killing all of my Pikmin again?  
  
Hiiro: Er.noooo  
  
ChibiChaos: *glares at Hiiro* Liar  
  
Hiiro: .  
  
Disclaimer: *police cars surround the house and helicopter fly over head*  
  
Police dude no 1: Open up, we know you're in there  
  
ChibiChaos: Never *glances at bound and gagged lawyers* I'll never say it.  
  
Police dudes brake down the door and capture ChibiChaos  
  
ChibiChaos: *wails* I dun wanna *sobs* fine, meanies, I don't own Sailor Moon or X-men Evolution  
  
Last Time  
  
"Welcome."  
  
They all jumped at the loud voice and turned to see Pietro.I mean Chaos.  
  
"Welcome to my castle." He smiled coldly and sat down on his ice throne (ChibiChaos:  
  
He's brave, I wouldn't have) "I hope you enjoyed my welcome wagon."  
  
Cosmos raised an eyebrow, "If that's what you want to call it."  
  
Chaos leaned towards her and smirked, "Oh but I do."  
  
Kurt glowered at him and growled.  
  
Chaos laughed, "Don't be so jealous, you won't see anything, you'll be dead."  
  
Kurt's eyebrow twitched.  
  
Chaos stopped laughing, "What's wrong? Can't take a joke?" and lunged at Kurt.  
  
Now  
  
Kurt dove out of the way, as Chaos landed where he was standing two seconds ago.  
  
Chaos growled and dragged his claws (he has claws now) out of the carpet where they'd stuck and lunged at  
  
Kurt again (poor Kurt).  
  
Kurt winced as the sharp claws nicked his arm as he dodged again.  
  
Chaos grinned, "Next time, mortal, I'll rip your arm to shreds, and the rest of your body to go with it." He  
  
was transforming rapidly now, fangs were starting to show and his eyes had a red tinge to them.  
  
Cosmos was worried, "We can't let him transform fully, or we'll lose Pietro."  
  
Rini snorted, "Gee, anyone would think you cared about him."  
  
Cosmos glared at her, "He's a mortal, one of the beings we protect, besides we can't let him die."  
  
Rini flushed and nodded, "Demo, how do we stop him."  
  
"By forcing Chaos to leave his body and show his true colours." Murmured Setsuna.  
  
"I'll do it, it's my fault he's loose anyway." Said Galaxia.  
  
"This is no time to be a hero Galaxia, we'll have to do it another way." Destiny paused as she tried to think.  
  
All three were disturbed by Rini's screams, Chaos's demons had started to attack.  
  
'Duck, roll, duck, roll, duck.PAIN!!' this was Kurt's manta for the past five minutes, it was really starting  
  
to annoying him, not to mention his headache was a hundred times worse, "This is really pissing me off,"  
  
he mumbled as he dodged yet again, 'I wish.I wish that I could do something other then dodge.' a black  
  
glow started emitting from Kurt.  
  
"We can't keep this up for ever," panted Galaxia as she blasted yet another batch of youma to hell.  
  
"I can't.do this.anymore," Setsuna was tiring quickly, being the least powerful there, and out of practice.  
  
"Jeez, how many damn youmas does this guy have? I think I've blasted the same one for the last five  
  
minutes." Mumbled Destiny.  
  
"Um.Destiny, you have been blasting that youma for the last five minutes." Said Cosmos,  
  
Destiny sweatdroped, "Oh."  
  
At that moment the city was also being terrorized by an army of youma, and the brotherhood and x-men  
  
were fighting them. (sorry, they needed something to do though)  
  
"What are these things?" whimpered Kitty as she fazed through a youma that resembled a hair dryer gone  
  
wrong, shot circuiting it.  
  
"I don't know, but they sure are ugly." Muttered Jean as she and the professor kept a barrier up, around the  
  
city, preventing more from getting in.  
  
"Where are they all coming from? The minute we blast one, five more take it's place." Shouted Even  
  
"If it's this bad here, how bad do you think it is where Kurt and them are." Growled Logan and he sliced  
  
through two more youmas.  
  
Chaos grabbed Kurt's ankle as he tried to jump and threw him into the wall (ouch) he smirked as he flexed  
  
his skeletal hands, the transformation was nearly complete and Pietro would be dead, his soul consumed  
  
by darkness (uh.I think I went a little overboard there but I like it) "Ready to give up yet.MORTAL?"  
  
he spat the last word (Chaos hates mortals, get off my case) "or are you still going to resist me?"  
  
Kurt groaned, he was pretty sure he had a concussion by now and Chaos's constant yaking wasn't helping,  
  
"I'm really getting annoyed with you," he spat out blood as he struggled to stand.  
  
"Oh no, the mortal's getting mad at me, what ever shall I do?" Chaos mocked him with a high pitched  
  
voice.  
  
Kurt growled as Saturn reached it's highest point in the sky, "Don't you dare mock me." He started glowing  
  
black, Chaos was oblivious to and continued to laugh and mock Kurt,  
  
Kurt's left eye twitched, "I SAID!!" he raised his hand and a column of black/ dark violet energy  
  
surrounded him, when it left he was standing there in black armor (kind've like Mamo-baka's but a really  
  
dark purple/black with silver lining) holding a deadly looking glaive with ancient engravings along it's  
  
blade and silver designs on the onyx handle, "DON'T MOCK ME!!!" Kurt powered up and charged at  
  
Chaos. Chaos screamed and jumped out of the way, but couldn't cause Cosmos was keeping his body  
  
planted with her mind, so he did the next best thing, he left his host's body.  
  
"That's it." Shouted Cosmos, Kurt stopped inches from Pietro's nose. Pietro opened his eyes and nearly  
  
screamed when he saw the glaive's blade almost jumping down his throat. He looked up to see Kurt's eyes  
  
and he did scream at the promise of death in them, though it wasn't directed at him.  
  
"Where's Chaos?" growled Kurt, looking over at Cosmos, she frowned slightly and reached out with her  
  
senses and was blasted from behind by, Setsuna.  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: Phew, finished, do you know how hard fight senses are?  
  
Hiiro: Wait, is Setsuna possessed by Chaos?  
  
ChibiChaos: Maybe, or maybe she's doing it by her own accord and Chaos has possessed someone else.  
  
Kurt: YES!!! *annoying singsong voice* I got to power up, I got to power up, I got to.  
  
Hiiro: Oh, put a sock in it.  
  
Kurt: You're just jealous : P  
  
Hiiro: Am not  
  
Kurt: Are too  
  
Hiiro: AM NOT  
  
Kurt: ARE TOO  
  
Hiiro: Am no.  
  
ChibiChaos: *sweatdrop* um.anyway, review peeps, review, PLEASE!!! JA NE!!! ^__^ 


	17. Kurt, NOOO! final battle part 2

Hiiro and ChibiChaos are arguing in front of the computer (again)  
  
ChibiChaos: AUSTRALIA!!  
  
Hiiro: JAPAN!!  
  
ChibiChaos: AUSTARALIA!!!  
  
Hiiro: JAPAN!!!  
  
Hiiro and ChibiChaos: *glare at each other with the lightning thing*  
  
Kurt: Wait..what are you two fighting about?  
  
ChibiChaos: We're arguing about which country we should play as in this game.  
  
Kurt: Oh, what about Germany?  
  
ChibiChaos: AUSTRALIA!!!  
  
Hiiro: JAPAN!!!  
  
Kurt: GERMANY!!!  
  
Disclaimer: *mission impossible music*  
  
ChibiChaos and Kurt are just about to sneak into the company building with the documents for X-men and  
  
Sailor Moon.  
  
ChibiChaos: Sadly, I don't own Sailor Moon or X-men Evolution however I was just about to sneak into  
  
their base and steal the documents *alarms go off* KUSO!!  
  
Rona - Yes, I know I'm evil, and loving it ^__^  
  
Pyra - *sweatdrop* Gomen nasi, I must be going blind, KurO is around seven or eight years old.  
  
Last Time  
  
"Where's Chaos?" growled Kurt, looking over at Cosmos, she frowned slightly and reached out with her  
  
senses and was blasted from behind by, Setsuna.  
  
Now  
  
Cosmos dodged as Setsuna attacked again.  
  
"What are you doing Pluto?" shouted Galaxia,  
  
"Stop it!" Yelled Destiny as she jumped out of the way.  
  
Cosmos frowned, "I don't think that's Setsuna."  
  
Setsuna laughed, "You are right, I am Chaos now." (insert evil laughter and scary music) "LET ME GO!!"  
  
Setsuna's eyes widened as Pluto's voice came out (kind've like Mistress Nine and Hotaru) and clamped her  
  
hands over her mouth.  
  
"Setsuna, are you there?" called out Cosmos  
  
Setsuna scowled, "No, I am in charge of this body, it belongs to me now."  
  
"Setsuna, you have to fight it." Called Galaxia.  
  
Setsuan's body froze, and started convulsing, the other three knew she was battling for her body and mind.  
  
  
  
"Stop right there." Shouted Kurt as he aimed his glaive at the person in front of him, "put Kuro down right  
  
now."  
  
The person in front of him smirked, "I don't think so," and turned around.  
  
  
  
"I don't know how much more of this we can take." Professor X panted, Jean had fainted a while back from  
  
exhaustion.  
  
Logan pushed Kitty out of the way from another youma's attack, "As much as I hate to say this, we should  
  
make a retreat until we at least have some back up."  
  
Lance groaned as he was flung into yet another wall, @_@ "Look at the pretty stars."  
  
  
  
"Hand her over Mystic," (ha, bet you didn't see that one coming) shouted Kurt.  
  
"No, this brat symbolizes everything I've been against since seeing you with that little slut." Screamed  
  
Mystic, grazing her nails over Kuro's neck.  
  
Kurt growled, "Take that back." He ordered, slowly and darkly.  
  
Mystic smirked and dug her nails into Kuro's flesh, Kuro squirmed and bit down on Mystic's hand, hard.  
  
"OUCH!!" Mystic screamed and flung Kuro into the wall, "little brat."  
  
Kurt took that moment to attack.  
  
  
  
Setsuna crumpled onto the floor, as she defeated Chaos inside her mind.  
  
"Everybody, put up a mind block, quickly." Shouted Cosmos.  
  
Chaos found himself trapped outside a body and growled, "It can't end like this," he howled, "I am Chaos."  
  
"Well believe it." Cosmos smirked slightly as she held up her staff.  
  
At that moment Chaos felt a presence that wasn't blocked to him, it was far away and the energy signature  
  
was familiar, he grinned (well, as much as a black blob of nothing can grin anyway) and transformed  
  
himself into a transparent mist and hurried towards his victim.  
  
  
  
Kurt felt the presence as it passed him and paused in his attack, which proved to be a fatal mistake, he fell  
  
back gasping as Mystic pulled her arm out of his chest, still holding his heart.  
  
Kuro gasped as her father crashed to the floor, "Daddy?" she whimpered  
  
Mystic was laughing her head off, "Foolish brat, you shouldn't have faulted." Her voice had a gravely  
  
sound now.  
  
Kuro glared at Mystic and grabbed her father's glaive, as Cosmos and the others rounded the corner,  
  
Cosmos gasped and ran to Kurt, "Kurt, onegi, answer me." She cried.  
  
Kuro stood up and pointed the glaive at Mystic, " You're going down, Chaos," and charged at her.  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: Um.I wasn't expecting that, I mean, it just came out like that.right.  
  
Hiiro: We decided which country we're playing as ^__^  
  
Quatre: Really?  
  
Kurt: Yep  
  
Duo: Which one  
  
ChibiChaos: Antarctica  
  
Duo and Quatre: *fall over* WHAT?!  
  
ChibiChaos: *sweatdrop* What's their problem, NEways, please review minna- chan and I'm sorry if it's to  
  
gory for you or anything.  
  
Quatre: *in the background arguing with Kurt and Hiiro* But you can't play as Antarctica, nobody lives there except penguins, seals and whales.and the occasional scientist, it's mad I tell you, mad.  
  
Kurt and Hiiro: Well, we're mad then, cause we're playing as Antarctica.  
  
ChibiChaos: Until next time minna-chan *whispers* By the way, Kurt doesn't know what happens in this  
  
chapter and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell him, he'd get mad and probably try to hurt me ^__^ '' bai bai 


	18. Kurt's alive again

ChibiChaos: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *runs away*  
  
Kurt: DIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!! *chases her with his glaive*  
  
ChibiChaos: Wufei, save me!! *hides behind Wufei*  
  
Wufei: What did you do now onna?  
  
ChibiChaos: *whimpers* Kur.Kurt found out that I killed him in the last chapter an.and now he's gonna  
  
hurt me.  
  
Wufei: Oh *moves*  
  
ChibiChaos: NO-HOOOOOOO *whines* I DUN WANNA DIIIEEE!!! *is dragged away by Kurt*  
  
Disclaimer: *Quatre pokes his head around the curtain* ChibiChoas doesn't own Sailor Moon or X-men  
  
Evolution, she does own Destiny though.  
  
Pyra - Um.actually, I have no idea what we playing, it was one of Hiiro's games.but it was fun, and we  
  
decided to play as America since it was to boring to play as Antarctica.  
  
Rona - WAI!! ^__^ I luv being evil  
  
Little One - Take care of Hiiro, I'll taunt him next chappy ^__^  
  
Almaseti - Oooh, luv the name, glad you like my author's notes, sorry bout the spelling and punctuation.  
  
Solarmistress17 - WAI!! Another person who likes my author notes ^__^ I feel special now *giggles*  
  
Last Time  
  
Kuro glared at Mystic and grabbed her father's glaive, as Cosmos and the others rounded the corner,  
  
Cosmos gasped and ran to Kurt, "Kurt, onegi, answer me." She cried.  
  
Kuro stood up and pointed the glaive at Mystic, " You're going down, Chaos," and charged at her.  
  
Now  
  
Mystic cackled as Kuro attempted to slice her in half, "Give it up child, in a seconds, you won't even exist,  
  
you might as well spend you last moment doing something useful, like groveling at my feet."  
  
Kuro growled and leapt forward and slashed, however this time Mystic grabbed the handle just under the  
  
blade. Kuro gasped,  
  
"No, let go, let it go you witch."  
  
Mystic narrowed her eyes at Kuro, "Brat." The gravely tone was back in her voice and her eyes flashed red  
  
as she swung the blade back at Kuro. (ouch)  
  
  
  
Cosmos felt Kuro's death and fell to the floor sobbing (don't worry, I swear, it gets better), "Kuro," she  
  
whimpered.  
  
The other senshi held onto her, trying to give her comfort.  
  
"Ready or not, here I come." Growled Mystic as she rounded the corner,  
  
"You'll pay for giving Cosmos-chan so much pain!" shouted Destiny as she rushed at Mystic (cliché I  
  
know, but.) she groaned as Mystic threw her back against the wall.  
  
"SHE WAS JUST A LITTLE KID!!" screamed Rini,  
  
"She was a demon, she manipulated Kurt's thinking." Shouted Mystic.  
  
"No, she was an angel, you had no right to kill her," Cosmos whispered harshly as she stood,  
  
"FOOL!!" Mystic blasted Cosmos with dark energy, "you were helping her!"  
  
Cosmos shouted with pain as she repeatedly blasted into the wall (it will get better soon)  
  
Galaxia turned to Setsuna, "Isn't there anything you can do?"  
  
"Like what? I could stop time, but how would that help?"  
  
Destiny groaned as she peeled herself off the wall, "Are you telling me that we've lost?" she waved her now  
  
limp hand, "that's going to sting in the morning."  
  
"Mamma, maybe, if we pooled our powers, we could, go back in time, and save Kurt and Kuro." Rini  
  
glanced at Setsuna.  
  
"We can't do that, we would be braking the rules."  
  
"Oh screw the rules, or haven't you already?" Destiny glanced at Setsuna who turned scarlet,  
  
"Fine," she snapped, "but it won't be enough with just the two of us."  
  
"We'll help," said Galaxia as Destiny nodded,  
  
"Sorry, but you don't have any powers that link you with time." Said Rini  
  
Destiny grinned, "Give me two seconds," and jumped on Mystic, causing her to stop pummeling Cosmos,  
  
"Cosmos, get a move on, go save Kurt and Kuro!!"  
  
Cosmos paused and looked at Destiny who was keeping Mystic away from her, "What about you?"  
  
Destiny winked, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."  
  
Cosmos stared at her for a few more seconds before turning towards the others, 'I won't let this happen  
  
again.' she nodded and started to concentrate with Setsuna and Rini, the four senshi started to glow,  
  
Cosmos nearly lost her concentration when she heard Destiny scream for the last time. (ok, it should start to  
  
get better from now on)  
  
  
  
Cosmos opened her eyes as she felt her body connect with the floor, "Ugh, is everyone ok?" she glanced  
  
over to see Setsuna crumple to the floor yet again, 'oh no, I forgot that this was when she was possessed, I  
  
gotta hurry,' she glanced at Rini and Galaxia who nodded, while Destiny smirked that 'I-know-what's-  
  
going-on-here-and-I-always-did ' smirk and ran.  
  
  
  
Cosmos ran and turned the corner to where Kurt and Mystic were, "KURT!!" she jumped and pushed him  
  
down as Mystic's arm raced through the air, missing them both by inches. (told you it got better)  
  
Mystic growled, "Where did you come from, annoying brat."  
  
"That's annoying BRATS to you," snapped Cosmos as she helped Kurt to his feet.  
  
Mystic paused and looked around, Setsuna had recovered so the other senshi were there as well and Kuro  
  
smirking at her from between her parents,  
  
Mystic was surrounded, but she wasn't about to go without a fight.  
  
"So, you think you can beat me like that huh?" she smirked, "well, let's see you beat me and escape with  
  
you lives."  
  
The others stared at her blankly as she raised her arms into the air, Cosmos suddenly caught one,  
  
"No, don't, you'll kill us all."  
  
"That's the idea." Mystic began to laugh as the building started to collapse around them.  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: Hi, I'm still alive and kicking *kicks Wufei in the shin* see?  
  
Wufei: *growls* Baka onna, ouch *rubs his shin*  
  
ChibiChaos: Kurt decided to spare my life since I brought him back to life ^__^  
  
Kurt: There you are *points an accusing finger at ChibiChaos*  
  
ChibiChaos: *gulps* Unfortunately, he also decided to kill me because I ate all of the ice-cream,  
  
AHHHHHHHHH!! *runs away*  
  
Kurt: GET BACK HERE!!! *grabs Wufei's katana and chases her*  
  
Wufei: HEY!! *chases after Kurt* THAT'S MY KATANA!!!  
  
ChibiChaos: Don't forget to review minnaaaaaa ^__^ 


	19. Finalekind of

ChibiChaos: Yep, I'm back  
  
Hiiro: Joy to the world  
  
ChibiChaos: Hey, how was your time with Little One  
  
Hiiro: Ugh *collapses*  
  
ChibiChaos: I take it you had a fun time then?  
  
Hiiro: Mph  
  
ChibiChaos: Huh?  
  
Hiiro: It was alright  
  
ChibiChaos: And please, could no body diss my poem on the first chapter, I'm quite proud of it.  
  
Disclaimer: *scratches head* Eh, well, sadly I don't own nothing except the story and Sailor Destiny.  
  
Rona - Thanx, Wufei loves his new Katana, he hasn't put it down yet, and we all loved the sweets too  
  
Solarmistress17 - I'm glad you find my authors notes so amusing  
  
Last Time  
  
Mystic was surrounded, but she wasn't about to go without a fight.  
  
"So, you think you can beat me like that huh?" she smirked, "well, let's see you beat me and escape with  
  
you lives."  
  
The others stared at her blankly as she raised her arms into the air, Cosmos suddenly caught one,  
  
"No, don't, you'll kill us all."  
  
"That's the idea." Mystic began to laugh as the building started to collapse around them.  
  
Now  
  
"We've got to stop her," shouted Destiny over the loud cracking noises that were heard all over the castle  
  
"Never mind her, we have to get out of here." Replied Rini as Mystic ran out the door.  
  
"NEVER MIND HER?! WE CAN'T DO THAT, WHO KNOWS WHAT SHE MIGHT DO!!!" roared  
  
Destiny,  
  
"Then you go after her, I'm more worried about my friends." Shouted Rini, Destiny looked torn but stayed  
  
with the others,  
  
"I hope I'm not making a mistake." She murmured  
  
"Trust me, you're not." Rini smiled at her and Destiny gave her a weak smile back.  
  
Galaxia glanced around, "There's no way out, the exits have been blocked."  
  
"Then we'll just have to make an exit." Said Destiny as she pointed her staff at the doors  
  
"NO!!" Setsuna pushed her down, and stopped her,  
  
"Are you CRAZY?!" shouted Destiny through a mouth full of snow  
  
"We can't just blast our way through, we'd only increase the speed of the cavein." Said Setsuna  
  
Destiny growled and glared at the ground then looked up, "How's Cosmos?"  
  
"Not good, she got knocked unconcious when Mystic first started this stupid cave in." muttered Galaxia  
  
Rini growled in frustration, "There just has to be a way out."  
  
"Maybe there is." Said Kurt  
  
The senshi imediantly focused their attention on him  
  
"I can get us out of here." He said  
  
Most of the senshi stared at him blankly but Destiny gasped,  
  
"You can't do that, it would be braking all of the taboos, what would Queen Selenity say? What will Hotaru  
  
say?"  
  
"A lot less then what they would say then if Cosmos showed up dead."  
  
Destiny gulped and nodded, "Alright, I'm with you."  
  
"Good," Kurt held up his glaive and poured his magic into opening the gates to his domain.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Rini as the the ground began to shake and Kurt started chanting,  
  
"He's opening the gates to the underworld." Muttered Destiny, "it's the only way we'll get out of here alive."  
  
"But the living can't go to the underworld, only the dead can." Said Setsuna  
  
"Well, we are going there." Replied Destiny as Kurt scooped up Cosmos in one arm and led the way down  
  
the steps that had appeared.  
  
(ChibiChaos: I could just end it here *dodges sharp and pointy objects thrown by readers* I guess not)  
  
Rini closed her eyes and clung to Setsuna's hand, "I don't like this."  
  
Galaxia shivered, "Non of us do, or at least most of us."  
  
Kurt was still walking strongly, he hadn't flinched when he'd first came down, this was his domain, Kuro  
  
happily skipped beside him with out a care in the world.  
  
"How can they look so much at home here?" Whined Destiny  
  
"Because this is their home." Muttered Setsuna, Destiny sighed.  
  
"Ugh," Cosmos groaned and tried to stand up but Kurt wouldn't let her go, "I can walk," she grumbled,  
  
"This will be faster." Was her reply, Cosmos humphed but didn't complain.  
  
A little after two hours later, Kurt opened another doorway and lead them to the suface.  
  
"That was fun," Giggled Kuro "I really like that."  
  
"Good for you" grumbled Rini as she attempted to get the soot out of her hair  
  
"Sorry about that, I should have warned you." Apoligised Kurt  
  
"Don't worry, she'll get over it." Said Destiny cheerfuly "and now I say adue since I really should be off, I  
  
have my own domain to keep an eye on." She giggled and disapeared in a flash of pale purple light.  
  
Galaxia sighed, "I should go and find Pietro too, poor thing's probably half frozen and has a cold." She  
  
turned and walked off in search of her new roommate.  
  
Rini scratched her head and turned to Setsuna, "Well, this is where we part ways, I gotta go and check on  
  
the time line and make sure it's not too messed up, I'll come and visit soon."  
  
Kuro hugged her parents, "I'll see you in future at some time, ok?"  
  
Kurt nodded while Cosmos whimpered and hugged the little girl.  
  
Rini grinned suddenly, "Oh, I almost forgot, Destiny's realm and mine are joined so I can go and annoy her  
  
too, ja minna." She clasped Kuro's hand and disapeared in a flash of dark marron light, "and tell Todd I  
  
love him and I'll visit."  
  
The others all sweatdroped,  
  
"Well come one, let's go, it's too cold to stand around all day." Cosmos proved her point by sneezing a few  
  
times, the others nodded and held hands while Cosmos transported them back to the wreckege of the  
  
mansion,  
  
"I really should fix this." She waved her hand and the mansion built itself back together (ChibiChaos: Did  
  
that sound right?)  
  
Setsuan smiled, "I will take this oppatunity to leave, don't worry, the others will be back soon," she  
  
chuckled as Usagi and Kurt sighed sadly. (Usagi de-transformed and so did Setsuna)  
  
"I'll see you around," she turned and walked back down the street.  
  
Kurt turned to Usagi, "Do you really want to explain everything that happened to them?  
  
Usagi raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were going to."  
  
The pair glanced at eachother and down the street, then nodded and ran inside the mansion to hide from  
  
their curious friends.  
  
Usagi giggled as they ran up the stairs, "Ne Kurt?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you really love me?  
  
"For all of etenity."  
  
"Arigatou koi,"  
  
"You're welcome,"  
  
Kurt's bedroom door slammed shut as the other members of the mansion opened the front door.  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: Okies, all done, I think I'll leave that as the final chapter, though I might add a side story.  
  
Hiiro: What happened to Mystic?  
  
ChibiChaos: Oh, she's still around  
  
Kurt: Write a sequal  
  
ChibiChaos: Maybe, depends on how many reviews I get ^__^  
  
Hiiro: Are we done yet?  
  
ChibiChaos: Hai, if you have any questions just ask them in your reviews minna  
  
Hiiro, Kurt and ChibiChaos: Ja ne minna 


End file.
